Dynasty Clandestine
by MissyRedX and Kaleidopy
Summary: There is a new addition to the LeBeau Family and it isn't a puppy.


Dynasty Clandestine

> You know the drill. Marvel owns Marvel characters. M & K own Vincent St. James, Constance Alicantè, Sebastian Renault, Desirè Onesia, Therese Chastine, Jacques, and Frances Benoit. 
> 
> Continuity: Takes place directly after Growing Pains 
> 
> Dynasty Clandestine  MissyRedX & Kaleidopy  CHAPTER ONE 
> 
> "Give dem to me. You already had dem for de last ten minutes." Lapin tried to grab the binoculars from his cousin. When Remy threaten to bite his hand, Lapin backed off to plot another strategy. 
> 
> Leaning over the balcony railing, Remy kept watch for the black limousine that was already thirty minutes late. He lowered the binoculars. "Where are dey?" 
> 
> "They will be here soon enough." 
> 
> Both boys turned quickly, behind them, Therese stood holding up a wine bottle. 
> 
> "Remy, I think Uncle Jean would have known this wasn't wine." Therese pulled the cork off the bottle. "It doesn't take a genius to know you put Kool-Aid in here. Next time little brother use something better than lemonade." 
> 
> "I told you to use grape, Lapin." Remy glared at his cousin. 
> 
> "Dere wasn't any." Lapin explained. "All dat was in de kitchen was lemonade and orange. An' everybody knows wine isn't orange." 
> 
> "Papa's gonna be mad enough when he finds out dat I ran away an' Henri got shot on de account of me." The younger boy admitted.
> 
> "You forgot driving Bernard's car into the pool, spending the night at Marius Boudreaux' house, throwing water balloons." Therese folded her arms and almost smiled. "Am I forgetting anything?" 
> 
> "Remy's candy stash." 
> 
> "Shut up, Lapin." 
> 
> Downstairs, Henri was trying to get off the telephone. He had set up a meeting to deal with Pierre's sudden involvement with Marius Boudreaux and The Assassin Guild. Bernard had told him yesterday of finding the man in Boudreaux's house. He knew his father had always been suspicious of Pierre but there was never any evidence to prove the man was a traitor. Now with Bernard's information, Henri might have enough proof to address the Guild members. 
> 
> Tante stood waiting until Henri hung up the telephone. "You shouldn't be up walkin' around with dat leg still in de cast." She glanced upstairs. "Don' know what your father is gonna do when he learns what happened while he was gone. What have you told Jacques an' Jean-Luc 'bout dose two?" 
> 
> "Nothin', an' nobody is gonna say one word to Père either." Henri sat down in a chair and placed his crutches by the side. "Therese an' I talked 'bout it last night. If we tell Père what happened, he's gonna think we can't take care of Remy while he's gone. An' I for one have no intentions of admittin' dat I can't control a ten year old." 
> 
> "You mean it?" 
> 
> "Remy!" Tante angrily rushed to the bottom of the stairs and waited until the boy had joined her. "How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?" 
> 
> "But I wasn't, I swear." The boy defended himself. He quickly hurried to his older brother's side. "You not gonna tell Papa?" 
> 
> A devilish look began to creep across Henri's features. "Oh you're not gettin' off de hook so easily, mon frère. You just once get outta line an," He slapped his hands together loudly. "You gonna regret it, comprendre?" 
> 
> Remy balled his hands into fists. "You can't blackmail me."
> 
> "I think I jus' did." Henri noticed the smile Tante was hiding. She knew exactly what he was doing. Henri turned his attention back to his angry brother. "Tante an' Therese were worried sick 'bout you for almost three days an' you didn' care how dey felt just as long as you an' Lapin were out havin' a good time. Well, mon frère, de shoe is now on de other foot. I think dis is a better punishment dan Père givin' you a spankin'." 
> 
> Remy's red eyes squinted but he remined silent. Thinking to himself. 'You gonna pay for dis, Henri.' He smiled sweetly. "Oui, you win." He ran back upstairs. 
> 
> The black limousine traveled with the speed of traffic. The occupants inside were tired from their recent return trip from France. Aggravation was beginning to wear on several members of the party. 
> 
> Constance Alicantè remained quiet, her anger slowly mounting as Sebastian Renault continued his no stop chatter of how the Guild was lowering it's standard by allowing women to join their ranks. Having heard his bigoted remarks before the trip to France, she graciously granted him his opinion without debating him but now Renault started the whole routine all over again. This time she would not be so generous. "Senoir Renault, if you do not close your mouth, I will shove this whip down your throat." 
> 
> "I must agree with the lovely lass, Renault." Vincent St. James joined into the conversation. He too was tired of Sebastian's cheap comments. His English accent was usually thick, due to a bad case of jet-leg and the airlines losing his luggage. "If you continue with this conversation then I shall take my cane and beat you over the head with it." 
> 
> Before Sebastian could make a reply, the limousine came to a stop. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for the party. Jacques Benoit got out of the car and stretched his cramped legs. He looked around the house and noticed the empty yard. "Where is everyone?" 
> 
> "They're here." Therese announced as she rushed to the door. She opened the door and saw Jacques Benoit and Jean-Luc standing in front of her. Her cheerful greeting died on her lips as an unfamiliar woman with jet-black silly hair squeezed her uncle's hand and smiled back at her. 
> 
> "Allò Therese." Jean-Luc acknowledged his goddaughter with a warm hug. As the two parted, the woman walked inside with Jacques, looking at everything inside the home. Jean-Luc closed the door behind him and noticed his oldest son's condition. "Henri, what happened? De Assassins do dis to you?" 
> 
> "Non Père." Henri answered. He stared at the woman, who was extremely beautiful. "Who's your guest?" 
> 
> "Papa, your home." Remy screamed his delight from the top of the stairs. 
> 
> Lapin slid down the banister and rushed into the arms of Jacques. "What did you bring me, Father?" 
> 
> "An' what makes you think I be bringin' you somethin'?" Jacques asked, hugging his son tightly before putting him down.
> 
> "Well Uncle Jean's bringin' somethin' for Remy." Lapin grinned at his younger cousin, who slid down the banister. "Remy ain't no better dan me." 
> 
> Therese walked over to the woman. "Can I take your jacket, Miss?" 
> 
> Jean-Luc picked up Remy and held him tightly in one arm as he moved to the woman's side. Placing his other arm around the woman's shoulder, he announced. "Dis is my surprise." Jean-Luc pulled the woman closer and introduced her. "Dis is Desirè Onesia." He smiled at the woman. "Desirè, dis is Henri, mon eldest an' Therese, mon filleuse." He nodded in the two oldest's direction before turning his attention to Tante. "An' dis is Tante. I told you 'bout her." Jean patted his youngest on the back. "An' dis one is mon petite, Remy." 
> 
> "Hello everyone." Desirè bowed slightly. "Jean has told me so much about you that I feel I already know you." 
> 
> Jean-Luc looked at everyone in the room and his next few words shook the household. "Desirè is my wife an' your mère."
> 
> CHAPTER TWO 
> 
> It took Jean-Luc almost ten minutes to get everyone calmed down enough to answer questions and explain his sudden marriage to the strange, beautiful and dark haired woman, who was now part of their family.
> 
> "We ran into each other by accident in France, and we fell in love almost instantly." Desirè began to explain. "Jean hasn't stopped talking about his children." She glanced at Therese and Henri. "I hope we can become a close family." She wrapped her hands around Jean-Luc's arm before hugging him. 
> 
> "You've made me so happy, my husband."
> 
> Henri and Therese both kept up an array of questions demanding explanation. Neither of the two oldest was happy with the news that they now had a mother. 
> 
> Desirè Onesia paid no attention to the questions asked. Her long black hair tied in a long braid, swung freely as she moved her head. She proudly showed everyone who cared her wedding ring. "Isn't it just gorgeous? I've never seen a diamond as big as this one. It's got to be worth a fortune."
> 
> "It's got to be worth a fortune," Therese muttered, mimicking Desirè's voice under her breath. "And I'm sure you knew it all the time."
> 
> Desirè rubbed the ring over her tight skirt, lifted it to her lips, and blew on it. Smiling, she reached out and shook Henri's hand. "Nice to meet you." 
> 
> "An' you too." Henri replied, eyeing the woman with a suspicious stare. 
> 
> If Desirè noticed Henri's stare, she ignored it. She welcomed Therese and Tante with a loud slapping hug. "I'm sure we'll all be very good friends in no time."
> 
> Therese rolled her eyes, "Wanna bet?"
> 
> Tante elbowed Therese and warned. "Hush chile, 'fore you get into trouble." 
> 
> Desire turned her attention to the youngest LeBeau. "And you must be the darling angel Jean-Luc has been telling me about." She pinched his cheek. "You are simply adorable."
> 
> Squirming to get out of his father's arms, Remy tried to duck as Desirè planted a kiss on the same cheek she had just pinched. He could hear Lapin laughing in the background.
> 
> Jean-Luc lowered his son to his feet and Remy joined his cousin on the first step of the staircase. Jean took his new wife upstairs leaving the others behind, who wasted no time in talking about the recent events.
> 
> "Dat red lipstick she's got on makes her look like Bozo." Remy stared up at the landing, his red eyes squinted tight. "I don't need no maman, I wanted a video game."
> 
> Henri glanced over at Tante, who had remained silent during the big announcement. "Tante, you haven't said anythin'."
> 
> "Dere's nothin to say Henri." Tante started towards the kitchen. "Desirè is part of dis family. You best be gettin' use to de idea."
> 
> Jacques changed the subject. "Lapin, it's time to go home. Your mother should be arriving soon."
> 
> "Awh come on Uncle Jacques, let Lapin spend de night." Remy begged his uncle. "We gonna sleep in de tree house tonight."
> 
> Jacques glanced at both boys. Lapin and Remy put on their best pleading faces, and the man surrendered with a laugh. "Oui, you can spend de night but first you call your mother an' speak wit' her. I'm sure she'll want to hear from you." 
> 
> "Oui, father I will. I promise." 
> 
> An hour later, Jean and Desirè walked down the stairs to the living room. "I need to address de Guild. Tante, if your ready. I'll take you home." Jean said, glancing at his wife. "Desirè wishes for a quiet dinner wit' de family. I think, it's a small request, dat should be honored."
> 
> "Thanks, Dear." Desirè smiled lovingly at her husband. "I want some time alone with the children."
> 
> "Children? Pah!" Henri mumbled. To his left, Therese tried to hide a smile by holding her hand over her mouth. Evidently, his sister thought Desirè's comment of referring to him, as a child was comical. Henri balked at the idea. Desirè had to know she was years younger than he was. He found the entire matter insulting. "Perè, I promised de Guild to accompany you tonight." He bowed politely to Desirè. "Pardon me, Desirè, but Guild business comes first. I'm sure Perè has already told you."
> 
> "Yes, Jean's told me everything." She said with the same smile. "Perhaps another time, Henri. I'd love a chance to talk with you over a meal some day."
> 
> "Oui, a rain check, den?" Henri kissed her hand and then left with his father and Tante.
> 
> Desirè started pacing the living room the second the door closed. The car cranked up and drove out of the driveway and down the street. She glared at Therese. "Where's your brother and cousin? Your father told them both to be here ten minutes ago." She stopped pacing long enough to pull back the curtains and look outside. Releasing the material, she angrily declared. "I will not tolerate a disobedient child."
> 
> Another door opened, and Remy and Lapin rushed inside panting from the hot weather outside. Each boy held a small brown bag in their hands, making no secret they had been to the small store down the street.
> 
> "Remy, candy again?" Therese glared at the young boy, shaking her head disgustingly as he unwrapped a candy bar and started eating the chocolate bar. He flashed a cocky grin in which she could only laugh. "You're hopeless."
> 
> "But you still love me, non." Remy giggled. 
> 
> Desirè reached down and yanked the bag out of his hands. "Listen here you snotty little brat. In fact, both of you better listen because I'm only going to say this once." Desirè glared at Remy and Therese, ignoring Lapin as she stared at the two young people standing in front of her. "I'm married to your father and you both better get use to because I'm not going away. If any of you get out of line, I will make sure you'll live to regret it."
> 
> Therese snorted. "And just what do you think you can do to us?"
> 
> "I don't think you want to find out Therese." Desirè leaned over and stared at the young woman. "I am now the lady of this household. All it will take from me, is a snap of my fingers, and you'll be back in New York so fast you're head will spin."
> 
> "Don't count on it." Therese countered. "Uncle Jean agreed with my reasons for leaving College."
> 
> "Oh, I'm sure he did, my dear." Desirè said, surprising the younger woman with agreeing words. "But that was in the past. I'm sure Jean wants you to resume your studies and complete your education."
> 
> Therese gasped, feeling like someone had just punched her in the stomach. 
> 
> "From now on, my word is law around here. What I say goes." Desirè announced in a demanding tone. She glared down at Remy, shaking the bag of candy over his head. "And you, my darling little son, your little antics are over. I've heard all about you and I am not impressed."
> 
> "I'm impressed wit' you." Remy flashed his best smile. "I never thought someone like you would marry someone like my papa."
> 
> "Well, that's more like it." Desirè tossed her head back, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I didn't realize you knew culture and class when you saw it."
> 
> "I do an' you ain't it." Remy laughed, "When I lived on de streets, I saw your kind standin' on de street corners waitin' for cars to pick dem up."
> 
> "Why you little imp!" Desirè screamed. She slapped the boy hard across the face. "You're going to pay for this." 
> 
> Remy rubbed the side of his face. "I've heard dat b'fore an' from scarier people dan you."
> 
> Desirè took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess we're going to do this the hard way." She dumped the brown bag and its contents into a trash can. Spinning back around on her high heels, she folded her arms. "Let's see if I can make you understand who you are dealing with, young man." Smiling the vilest smile, the three young people had ever witnessed, Desire continued. "Jean told me you're very fond of that ol' busy body, Tante. If I have any trouble out of you, Tante will never enter this house again." She went back upstairs, confident that she had made herself clear.
> 
> Therese was outraged. "Uncle Jean is going to hear about this. If she thinks she can threaten me, she better think again."
> 
> "She's planned dis too well." Lapin spoke above a whisper. He had been too shocked to say anything earlier. He noticed his cousin's strange look on his face and knew his cousin was up to something. "Hey cousin, you gonna get her good, non."
> 
> Remy's red eyes almost lit up as he watched his stepmother climb the stairs. He turned around and announced with a proud grin. "You know dis means war."
> 
> CHAPTER THREE 
> 
> Later that evening, Remy and Therese were sitting down at the kitchen table picking at their dinner, in which neither wanted. Things had rapidly gone down hill since Desire had revealed her true colors. She waited until Jean-Luc had returned, pulled him into the study and moments later, Desirè emerged with a gleam in her eye. She grabbed the telephone and called Tante. She told the healer, her services were over and unless notified by Desirè herself, Tante had to ask permission to visit the LeBeau home.
> 
> "Papa, you ain't gonna let dat woman throw Tante outta here, are you?" Remy pleaded, begging his father to reconsider Desirè's decision. "Tante's my merè, not her. She'll never take Tante's place."
> 
> "You see what I mean, Jean?" Tears started falling from Desirè's eyes, his lips quivered and she started to cry. "I know the boy adores Tante, but how can I be a mother to Remy if that woman stays. Already, she has turned Remy against me before I can even attempt to form a bond with my own child." 
> 
> Therese huffed. "What a load of bull!" 
> 
> "Therese, dat's enough." Jean-Luc warned, giving his daughter a threatening stare. He glanced at Remy and then nodded at Desirè. "Oui Desirè. I agree. Remy's never goin' to grow to love you as long as Tante's here. I think it's best if I go over to her house an' tell her de news myself."
> 
> Remy sat and glared at the woman who had tossed out the one woman who he considered his real mother, Tante. When he and Lapin had told his father that Desirè had threaten to send Therese away to New York, Jean-Luc was convinced the two boys were lying in an attempt to get back at his new wife. As punishment, Lapin had to go home and Remy sent to his room. 
> 
> With a twinkle in her eye, Desirè had talked her husband into taking her out to dinner. During dinner, she asked to throw a large party to introduce her to the Guild Members. She couldn't help but smile, he couldn't refuse her anything. Everything was going according to plan. The party would be tomorrow night in their house. 
> 
> Back at the house, Therese pushed her plate away. "I'm too upset to eat." She went to the sink and tossed the food down the garbage disposal. "Can you imagine the nerve of that woman? The audacity that she is going to throw a party to strut her big butt around showing off Uncle Jean's money makes me sick to my stomach." 
> 
> Remy gave her his plate. "Least you don't have to go shoppin' wit' dat witch." He put his hand on his hip and stuck his hand out as if someone was going to kiss it. Swiveling his hips, Remy started mimicking his stepmother's voice. " Oh Jean-Luc, let me take Remy shoppin' so I can show off my lil boy to everyone. Oh Jean- Luc, you are spoilin' me wit' all dese lovely things you have bought me. I don' deserve you. Kiss me, you mad fool." 
> 
> Therese started laughing until she playfully slapped her brother to make him stop imitating Desirè's walk and talk. "Thanks Remy, I needed that." She kissed his forehead. "Tell you what, let's go for a ride in my car and we will stop by and get you a hamburger." 
> 
> Remy was excited. His sister was very health conscious and never allowed him to eat junk food. "Oui, let's go." 
> 
> Early the next morning, Remy was awaken from his sleep by heavy knocking on his door. He managed to stick his head out of the covers to mutter a quick 'Go 'way'. 
> 
> The door opened, closed and Remy heard footsteps quietly creeping closer until someone sat down on the edge of his bed. "Remy, come on petite. Desirè wants you dressed an' ready to go in one hour." 
> 
> That did it. That woman was not going to disturb his sleep. Remy threw the covers off and sat up in the bed. He threw a temper tantrum that lasted less than fifteen seconds. 
> 
> Tante had told Jean-Luc some of antics Remy had pulled while he was away in France. Tante had no choice but to admit the truth when he had asked about the missing wine bottle. Jean- Luc was not going to allow his son to act like a brat. "Mon petite fils, y want to act de picouette, den your père is goin' to treat you like one." 
> 
> Downstairs, thirty minutes later, Desirè was double checking to make sure she had plenty money and her husband's gold MasterCard in her pocket book. The party she had planned tonight was going to go down in New Orleans history as the social event of the century. Her guest list had already stretched to over 250 people. 
> 
> Desirè pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Therese. "Be a dear and make sure that we have everything on that list." 
> 
> Therese took the list and disappeared into the kitchen. 
> 
> Desirè walked to the hallway mirror, looked at her reflection, and started patting her hair. "Oh Desirè, you are simply adorable." She said to herself. She then went to her bedroom, found her expensive perfume, sprayed some of it behind her ears, and then started humming a tune as she made her way back down the stairs.
> 
> Remy came downstairs wearing a sulky look on his face. Desirè grabbed him by his shoulders, turned him around, and did a quick inspection. "Well, don't you look nice." She declared before bending down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Shall we go?" 
> 
> The smell of the perfume was overwhelming. Remy waved his hand in front of his face, trying to fan away the fragrance. "You take a bath in dat junk?" 
> 
> Desirè grabbed her stepson by the hand and dragged him outside. "Get in the car and keep your mouth shut." She opened the car door and got inside. 
> 
> Cranking up the car, she unlocked the passenger door with a push of a button. Desirè glared at him while he buckled his seat belt. "Listen to me, you little brat. We are going shopping and if you give me any trouble, I'll spank you in front of everyone." 
> 
> "You touch me an' I'll make a scene in public dat everyone will b'lieve you're killin' me and de cops 'rest you for child 'buse." Remy placed a pair of sunglasses on his face and smiled back. "You're gonna look silly wearin' all dat stinky perfume while you're sittin' in jail. Papa get you out an' den you can explain to all dose fancy people at your party why you were behind bars. It look real nice in de newspaper." 
> 
> Desirè shifted the car into gear, screamed in anger and then drove the car out of the driveway. Her stepson's laughter only made her angrier. 
> 
> After visiting several dress and shoe shops, Desirè's final stop was the hair saloon. She was dying her hair from a darker shade of brown to jet-black. The women were talking about the men in their lives. One of the customers pulled out a picture of her rich husband and started to brag about how rich she was. Insulted that she was no longer the center of attention, Desirè showed off her diamond wedding ring. 
> 
> As everyone gathered around to admire the ring, Remy noticed the chemicals on the small sink table. He glanced at the women, and moved to the table after he realized nobody was watching him. He knew the chemicals were for dying hair, his stepmother's hair in particular. Glancing over his shoulder one last time to make sure the coast was still clear, he then poured one of the chemicals into another bottle and shook it, watching it mix together. He saw another bottle on another table, opened it, and poured some of the liquid into one of the remaining chemical bottles. 
> 
> He quickly returned the bottle to the other table and took his seat. As the women stopped talking to return to their places, he watched innocently as the tampered chemicals poured into Desirè's hair. Picking up a magazine, he pretended to be reading as time ticked away. 
> 
> The hairdresser working on Desire suddenly inhaled. "Oh my God!!!" 
> 
> Desire lowered the magazine that she had been reading. "What's wrong?" 
> 
> The hairdresser explained what had happened and showed Desire a hand mirror, in which Desirè Onesia LeBeau screamed. 
> 
> "My hair!" Desirè continued to scream. "I'm throwing an exclusive party tonight. I can't go looking like this. Do something." 
> 
> The woman tried to rub the woman's head with the towel hoping the color would change. She tried washing the color out with several shampoos. Nothing worked. 
> 
> "I can't color your hair again because the chemicals might harm your hair permanently. I'm sorry but I can't risk that Mrs. LeBeau." 
> 
> Desirè was outraged. How can she make a grand entrance with Aqua hair? Her attention turned to her stepson. Remy held an open magazine up in front of his face. Desirè wasn't sure but she could almost swear the boy was laughing. Gritting her teeth, she snapped an order to one of the women. "Find me the most expensive black wig you can buy. Nothing is going to stop me from being introduced as Jean-Luc's bride."
> 
> CHAPTER FOUR 
> 
> Desirè had tried in vain to get the dye out of her hair. After going to seven different hair stylists and told there was nothing that they could do until the dye faded, she cursed and then threaten to sue the original hair stylist who she claimed ruined her hair.
> 
> After spending most of the day searching for the perfect wig, Desirè decided the only thing that would put her in a good mood would be to find the most expensive dress money could buy.
> 
> She wanted to make a lasting impression on her guest. She had made sure only the wealthiest families in New Orleans' high social circle would attend the lavished banquet. At first her husband had been reluctant to attend, preferring instead to remain in the background as well as the guild, but after a few minutes of her masterful manipulations Desirè had convinced Jean-Luc to make a brief appearance. 
> 
> Desirè had rented out the banquet hall of the Grand Rich Hotel for the private party. She stopped by long enough to inspect the food the caterers were bringing in that she had ordered. As she and Remy were leaving the hotel, the decorators were coming in to decorate the hall, with the instructions she gave them.
> 
> Tante Mattie finished picking up the last of her things. In all the years, she had been healer, friend, and guardian of the Guilds' children, she had never been threatened with dismissal. 
> 
> Desirè Onesia had made it quiet clear that she was now the woman of the house and Tante was not going to rival her for her young stepson's affections.
> 
> Tante glanced inside Remy's bedroom perhaps for the last time, taking all the effort she could gather to keep from crying she closed the door and headed towards the landing. Hearing Desirè angry voice coming from inside the bedroom she shared with her husband, Tante for the first time in her life eavesdropped. 
> 
> "You fool!" Desirè's voice sounded. "I don't care who hired that idiot, our boss is not happy. In fact, they are seriously thinking about hiring someone to take care of you." There was a long pause. "Oh no, you are not going to blame this on me. I didn't hire him. You did." Again, another pause before her voice took on a sharper tone. " Listen to me, that girl was the daughter of an Assassin Guild member. It would have started a war between the two guilds. I'm finished talking to you about this. Good bye."
> 
> Tante heard the telephone slam down hard on the receiver. She quickly headed for the stairs.
> 
> "I thought you were gone." Desirè stood just inside her bedroom doorway.
> 
> "I'm leaving now, Desirè."
> 
> "That's Mrs. LeBeau to you, Tante Mattie." Desirè glared as the woman descended the stairs. She had a nagging feeling that Tante had over heard her conversation. She would have to take care of the Guild healer herself. "I want you to keep away from my son. He's grown too attached to you. I will never be able to have a relationship with Remy as long as you are around to mother him."
> 
> Tante lifted her head, staring straight at the woman. "I will honor your wishes about staying away from dis house, but dat chile is my heart an' soul. I won' abandon him to de likes of you." She opened the front door. "I know you be an evil woman Desirè. It may take time but I will see dat justice be done if you brin' any hard to dis family." With those last words, she was gone.
> 
> Later that evening the party was well underway. Therese stood off sipping on a glass of champagne. Henri noticed his sister's mood. "You not socializing. Why you in a foul mood?"
> 
> Lowering her glass, Therese sighed. "Our dear step mother is making herself look quit the go getter isn't she." She took another drink. "You think she spent enough of Uncle Jean's money for one night?"
> 
> "Père doesn't seem to mind." Henri waited as a waiter walked by with a serving tray so he could get a drink. Picking up a goblet, Henri sampled the wine. "Desirè has expensive taste in wine, non."
> 
> Desire laughed at every joke told, smiled sweetly at all introductions, and carried on different topics of conversation just to impress high sociality. Knowing she had accomplished what she had planned, Desirè walked over to where Therese and Henri were standing.
> 
> "Jean-Luc is a remarkable man. It's a shame he raised two failures." Desirè laughed as the two gasp for air in shock. "A son who can not handle guild business in his absence and a so called daughter who dropped out of college." She then walked back to the center of the hall to greet new guest that had just arrived.
> 
> Henri glared at the woman but remained silent.
> 
> Therese only smiled. "I guess now you will believe me, brother dear?"
> 
> Lapin walked by the two. His cousin grabbed him by the arm. "I didn' do anythin'." He stated as he closed his jacket, trying to hide something.
> 
> Therese raised an eyebrow. "Just answer me one question. Are you planning on sabotaging this party?"
> 
> Lapin glanced at both his cousins and then finally settled on answering Therese. "You tellin' mon père?" He pulled out a bullfrog and proudly showed it to his two older cousins. "He likes to swim. I'm goin' put him in de punch bowl."
> 
> Henri folded his arms. "Where's Remy?"
> 
> Lapin tried to run but Henri was quicker. He yanked the boy in front of him. "He's not in trouble, Lapin. Just tell me where he is."
> 
> "In de kitchen." Lapin explained. "He's ....." He sighed. "Henri, just don' eat de food, non."
> 
> Henri laughed. "Have fun petite and make sure you tell mon frère dat too."
> 
> Lapin's eyes widen in surprise. "You kiddin'?"
> 
> "Non." Henri patted the boy across the back and then went in search of some associates.
> 
> Therese knew the look her young cousin was wearing. "Lapin, besides that frog, what else have you done?"
> 
> "Remy an' me put swamp water in dose wine bottles over dere." He pointed at the bottles on the table, all uncorked to allow the wine to breathe. Lapin continued. "I put pepper in de soup, mayonnaise in de ice cream and cherry tomatoes in de strawberry shortcake."
> 
> "That's all?" Therese asked with a smile. "Lapin, you disappoint me. Surely you and Remy can do better than that."
> 
> "If you insist." Lapin needed no further encouragement. He went in search of his cousin. This was too good to be truth.
> 
> Jean-Luc and Jacques were engaged in a private conversation with three other men. When the party began to get crowded, the five took their business into another room.
> 
> Remy had used all the tricks he could think of make friends with the head chef and his workers. Easily won over by the young boy, they allowed him to assist in making the dishes and entrees.
> 
> Remy watched as the cooks began to separate several dishes and place them on a hot plate. "What so special 'bout dat food?"
> 
> Chef LeRusè threw his hands in the air. "It's dat rich bi.." He cleared his throat thankful that he had stopped himself from calling the boy's stepmother a certain name. "Your mère, she said dat her and her twelve guest are sittin' at de front table by demselves. She demanded dat we prepare dis food for just her and her friends." He snapped his fingers and ordered most of the cooks to follow him out to the banquet hall with their entrees.
> 
> Remy, left alone with the exception of two cooks who were not paying attention to him, walked over to the lazy Susan where his stepmother's private food were sitting. All of the fancy dishes were covered. 
> 
> Picking up a potholder, Remy took the top off the casserole dish and looked inside at the casserole. He took a sniff and wrinkled his nose. It was a spinach casserole. He hated spinach. 
> 
> Glancing around, he saw a plate of peppers used for seasoning. Picking up a pair of gloves, Remy put them on and grabbed two habañero peppers and quickly cut them up and placed them inside the spinach stew. He then grabbed a bottle of chilly powder and added that into the casserole. He stirred the peppers into the stew to hide them.
> 
> Recovering the casserole dish, Remy sat his sites on the cheese fondue. Cutting up a rocoto pepper, he threw it into the fondue. Satisfied, he was about to leave the kitchen when he saw the Venison. Temptation was too great, he found a bottle of cayenne garlic hot sauce and added it to the gravy. Believing he had done enough, Remy went in search for his cousin.
> 
> Chapter Five 
> 
> Half an hour later, everyone took their seat and Desirè stood at the head of a long table holding a goblet of wine. After making an impressive speech that would have made any politician proud, Desirè dipped a piece of bread into the cheese fondue and tasted it. Her eyes flew open, instantly realizing someone had sabotaged her dinner. She grabbed a napkin and spit the cheese fondue into it, hoping she could make an excuse to her guest to explain her reaction.
> 
> "It seems someone put just a little too much seasoning to the fondue." She said with watery eyes. She started drinking the wine from her goblet, trying to drench her burning throat the rocoto pepper had caused. No sooner had she tasted the wine, she was gagging. Abandoning all attempts to regain her dignity, Desirè ran out of the banquet hall, in search of a restroom. Twelve of her snobby rich friends quickly joined her, after tasting the same food she had. 
> 
> Henri and Therese both exchanged looks and then glanced at the two boys who didn't bother hiding their laughter. The rest of the guest were either muttering to themselves or trying to figure out what had happened to their host.
> 
> Sliding down under the table, Remy joined Lapin as the two crawled under the long table. Lapin put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing before he touched a woman's leg. 
> 
> The woman screamed before she slapped the man sitting next to her. "How dare you!" She yelled before slapping him again.
> 
> Remy snickered as he crawled a little further down the long table and did the same thing his cousin did. Hearing another woman scream, the two boys were surprised when a bowl of soup toppled over next to the man sitting beside the woman.
> 
> "Take that you Masher!" The woman screamed.
> 
> By the time, the two boys reached their seats a full-blown food fight was in force.
> 
> Remy tried to act innocent when Desirè came out of the restroom screaming for everyone to stop. When a flying coconut cake hit her in the face, Remy couldn't stop laughing. Revenge was sweet.
> 
> The members of the Thieves Guild who had been upstairs in a private meeting came rushing out after hearing the commotion.
> 
> Jean-Luc was the first down the stairs, barely ducking in time as a chocolate pie flew over his head and hit the wall. He didn't know what caused this idiotic behavior but he was determined to put a stop to it.
> 
> Desirè had enough of the embarrassment and demanded that everyone leave. She then glared down at her youngest stepson, who was still giggling. 'The little brat was going to pay for this.'
> 
> People were still yelling and accusing one another of attacking the other. Seizing the opportunity, Henri and Therese hurried out of the banquet hall with Remy and Lapin in tow. 
> 
> Desirè noticed the four leaving. She angrily picked up a tampered bottle of wine and threw at the nearest wall. 'Nobody makes a fool out of me.' She said to herself. Within a second, a smile came to her lips, maybe pushing her plans a head of schedule was not such a bad idea after all.
> 
> Tante paced the large room in her small home. Her sisters knew she had worked herself into a frizzy over worrying about the motives of Jean-Luc's new wife. The women knew that Desirè Onesia was an evil woman. They could feel her evil presence on the spiritual plane.
> 
> Tante was determined to open the Guild's eyes to the threat of Desirè's influence to their clan. It would be a mission not so easily accomplished. The woman had wealth, beauty, and a deep-rooted thirst of power that would result in many deaths if Tante did not stop her.
> 
> Several hours passed before Desirè and Jean-Luc came home. Having to pay for damages to the banquet hall did nothing to calm Desirè down. If anything, it fueled the anger she had for her step children even more.
> 
> She climbed the stairs to the second level while her husband went to his study to make telephone calls. Hearing voices coming from one of the bedrooms, Desirè knocked twice opened the door without waiting for an answer. She glared at Therese and Henri.
> 
> "You might have won this round but you just lost the war." She told them in her vilest voice. Glancing at the young woman, she said. "You deary, have just bought yourself a ticket to New York. You still have two years of college to complete, daughter. I'm going to insist that Jean-Luc makes sure that you have finished your studies before you are allowed to return to this house."
> 
> Henri got to his feet and walked over to the older woman. "Perè will never agree to that if Therese doesn't want to go."
> 
> "So certain of that, are you?" Desirè raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Henri, your father and I just had a nice long talk. We both feel that you could serve the Guild's best interest if you made a home base in France. In fact, your father is down stairs now making arrangements." She closed the door and softly walked down the darken hallway. 'Two down one to get.'
> 
> Opening the bedroom door, she peeked inside the dimly lit room and walked inside. Noticing the young boy was asleep, Desirè sat down on the edge of the bed, and gently stroked the hair away from his face. "Such a shame really," she whispered. "I could have grown to love you but my master comes first. You are to be the sacrificial lamb in the war of the Guilds. Your death will start a blood feud between the Thieves and the Assassins." She got up and quickly left the room to make arrangements.
> 
> A small misty cloud began to form in the bedroom and then solidified into a human shape. Tante stared down at Remy's sleeping body and then at the closed door. She had used her powers to enter the house without anyone knowing and had overheard Desirè. Knowing that it would be her word against Desirè's, Tante was not willing to risk Remy's life while waiting for Jean-Luc to open his eyes to the evil woman he was married to. She quickly grabbed the blanket off the bed, wrapped the small boy up, and carried him out of the house. She made sure she didn't set off any of the silent alarms as she disappeared into the night.
> 
> Chapter Six 
> 
> Something woke Therese out of her sleep. She glanced over at the clock radio, which read 3:45 am. Getting out of bed, she grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and put it on. Opening her bedroom door, she walked down the dark hallway listening for any sound that could have woke her up.
> 
> She stopped in the direction she was heading when she heard voices, coming from downstairs. It wasn't the voices that bothered her, but the arguing and who was doing the arguing. Henri and Jean-Luc were in a heated disagreement over guild business in France. Henri had no desire to make another trip for a senseless meeting with nothing that had anything to do with the guild.
> 
> Therese never heard her uncle speak to his oldest son as he was doing now. Before she had time to react, the library door swung ajar and Henri came out with suitcases in hand. He angrily tossed the luggage into the foyer before climbing the stairs, two at a time.
> 
> "Henri, what's going on?"
> 
> "Desirè," her brother answered. "Père's wrapped 'round her lil finger and de witch knows it. You best be watchin' your step, Soeur." Henri gently guided his sister into her bedroom, closing the door, he told her his plan. "I'm not goin' to France for nothin'. I'm goin' do some background checks on dat woman. She's up to somethin' and why Père can't see through her makes de problem even worse. You gotta keep de secret, Therese. I don't want dat woman to know what I'm doin'. Dis has to be our secret. Nobody must know."
> 
> "You just find some dirt on that hag." She gave him a hug. "You want to say good bye to Remy?"
> 
> "Non, mon frère is to hard to get back to sleep." he left the room and went downstairs. With a new plan in hand, Henri LeBeau hurried out of the house. To make sure that his father would not be suspicious, Henri made a few snide remarks about the sudden trip to France.
> 
> Desirè heard her stepson's car drive off into the night. She smiled in the darken bedroom. 'Two down, and two to go.' Getting rid of Henri hadn't been as difficult as having Tante dismissed. Still Desirè had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that the healer was more of a threat to her than she first thought. 
> 
> She sat up in bed, flipped on the small table lamp that was on the night table and halfway opened the small drawer. Feeling under the bottom of the drawer, Desirè found the taped envelope she had placed there several days ago.
> 
> She pulled the envelope free of its hiding place and checked its contents. 'Only two left. I had better get another refill before the effects wear off.'
> 
> Desirè returned the envelope to the place she kept it hid. She was about to turn the lamp off when Jean-Luc entered the bedroom, surprised that she was up.
> 
> "I heard Henri's car." She was quick to offer an explanation. "I hope he didn't wake up the boy." Desirè tried to act sincere as she climbed out of the bed. Kissing her husband, she headed out the door. "I think I'll go check on Remy." She had only been gone for a few seconds when her scream bought Therese and Jean-Luc running to Remy's bedroom.
> 
> "He's gone." Desirè started crying uncontrollably as her husband checked the windows. He sent Therese downstairs to make sure her brother wasn't somewhere else in the house.
> 
> "He's not in the house." Therese announced to the two older people. She wasn't fooled one bit by her stepmother's tears. Therese wondered if Desirè occupation was an actor. To her, the woman was giving an Oscar award winning performance. 
> 
> Jean-Luc spent the next two hours telephoning friends and family members hoping his son was with them. As time dragged by, his mind began to wonder to horrible thoughts, from the Assassin Guild taking his son to some evil cult had taken the boy for some ritual. He quickly ran back upstairs to Remy's bedroom. 
> 
> Desirè was still crying in the boy's bedroom when her husband rushed by her. 
> 
> Jean-Luc doubled checked his son's bedroom windows. "Whoever took Remy had de power to appear and den disappear. Dey didn' use de windows b'cause dere still locked. If Remy ran away, de windows would have to be unlocked for de boy to get out."
> 
> "Appear? Disappear?" Desirè straighten up, wiping her eyes. "Who do you know that has that kind of power, Jean-Luc?"
> 
> Jean-Luc stared outside, remaining silent.
> 
> "Who took my son?"
> 
> Her husband turned around and faced the two women. "Tante has dat power. Maybe she knows someone who would have taken Remy." 
> 
> "Tante! She's the one. That woman hates me, Jean-Luc. I've tried to tell you how vicious she is but you wouldn't believe me." Desirè glared at Therese. "Ask her, she knows how Tante threaten me."
> 
> "I don't know what you are talking about." Therese shot the woman an evil glare before turning to her adopted parent. "Uncle Jean, Tante would never take Remy without telling you first."
> 
> "Maybe Tante will help us find him." Jean-Luc left the women standing in the room. "I'll drive over to her house and speak with her."
> 
> "I'm going with you." Desirè announced as she picked up the telephone. Keeping her eyes on Therese, Desirè telephoned the police and told them of a possible kidnapping and whom she believed was responsible. 
> 
> Therese waited until Desirè hung up the telephone before she walked over to where the other woman was standing. "How dare you call the police on Tante."
> 
> "She has nothing to fear if she is innocent, does she." With those last words, Desirè quickly dressed and followed her husband out to a waiting car.
> 
> Making sure Remy was asleep, Tante Mattie explained to her sisters what she had over heard and why she had taken Jean-Luc's youngest son.
> 
> "Tante, we know dat you loved dat chile, but what makes you think you can keep him here without de Guild findin' out dat you took him." The woman paced the small room back and forth nervously. It was no secret that banishment or worse awaited anyone who was involved in a kidnapping plot against a ranking guild member or their family. "It's best for all concerned dat you call Jean-Luc an' let him know where his chile is b'fore dey find dat boy missin'."
> 
> "Dere's no way dat She-Devil is goin' to harm dat chile while I'm alive." She was about to say something else but a loud knock on her door drew her attention. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Jean-Luc standing just outside the door.
> 
> "Jean?"
> 
> "Tante, forgive de hour, but Remy's missin'. Have you seen him?"
> 
> "He's...."
> 
> "You have him, don't you?" Desirè walked into the home uninvited. She never gave Tante time to answer Jean-Luc's question as Desirè waved the police inside. Noticing the confusing look that had appeared on her husband's face, 
> 
> Desirè explained. "I knew you didn't have the heart to arrest Tante if our son is found here, but I do and I will make certain that she pays for putting us through this night of hell." 
> 
> The two police officers glanced at each other not knowing what to do. One cleared his throat and addressed Tante. "We're not hear to arrest anyone..."
> 
> "Oh yes you are." Desirè rudely interrupted the man. She glared at Tante. "Where is my son?"
> 
> "Desirè." Jean-Luc warned his wife. "Tante wouldn't take Remy. She's been part of dis family for years." He turned to Tante. "Please, we came here for your help. Remy's missin' an' nobody knows where he is. Will you help us find him?"
> 
> Desirè went into a yelling frenzy that would have woken the dead, but unfortunately, it did wake up the person in question.
> 
> Jean-Luc was the first to see his son. He rushed over to where the boy was rubbing his sleepy eyes trying to understand how he had gotten to this strange house. Dropping to his knees, his father touched the boy's face and then took him into his chest giving Remy an embrace. Picking up his son, Jean-Luc managed to give Tante a look of betrayal before taking his son outside without saying a word.
> 
> Tante called to the Guild Leader. "Jean, I can explain. I was goin' to call you in de mornin' but...." 
> 
> "Arrest this woman for kidnapping my son." Desirè ordered the two police officers, which had no choice but to read the Healer, her rights. Desirè wasn't finished. She gloated. "Don't think you can convince Jean-Luc to drop the charges because he will not. I will make certain he prosecutes you in a court of law. If not the Justice system, then...."
> 
> "What power do you have over Jean-Luc?" Tante interrupted the woman before she had time to finish her threat. Tante bowed her head and smiled to the police officers. "I know you are only doing your job. May the Lord bless you."
> 
> Embarrassed over having to arrest the religious woman, the two police officers tried to reason with Desirè but to no avail. Having no choice but to escort Tante to their patrol car, the two men refused to handcuff the Healer.
> 
> Desirè noticed the special treatment the two police officers were giving the Healer. It only made her angrier. Perhaps it was time to speak with her leader and get some advice.
> 
> Chapter Seven 
> 
> A police officer walked to the cell where Tante stood. He was overwhelmed at how composed the woman appeared to be. The officer pulled the set of keys off his belt, inserted the key into the keyhole, and turned it. "Ma'am, someone has posted your bail. You are free to go." He opened the door to allow her to leave.
> 
> Tante quickly put her shoes on and hurried out of the cell. "Bless you." She waited until he closed the cell door before asking. "Did Jean-Luc change his mind?"
> 
> The officer opened another door and the two walked out. "No, ma'am, according to his wife, he refused to drop the charges. I'm sorry."
> 
> "Dat's alright. De Lord is lookin' after Tante." She signed several papers, allowing her to walk into the police bullpen. Seeing a familiar face, she realized who had posted bail for her. Reaching the man, she hugged him. "Jacques, how did you find out about dis?"
> 
> Jacques Benoit released the healer. "Let's get you home." As both walked to the parked car, Jacques took a deep breath as he opened the passenger door to allow Tante to enter the car. He waited until the woman had buckled the seat belt before he closed the door. 
> 
> Tante watched with curious eyes as she waited for the man to start the car. Minutes passed in silence until Tante could not bare the stillness any longer. 
> 
> "Jacques, you never could hide anythin' from me. Tell Tante what is botherin' you."
> 
> "What has come over Jean-Luc? De man is a total stranger. It is like he's....."
> 
> "Under a spell," Tante finished the sentence for him. She quickly told him what she had over heard Desirè saying and the reason why she had taken Remy. "Jean-Luc is in danger an' he will not listen to anyone."
> 
> "He sent Henri to France without notifying de Council." Jacques usually kept Guild business to himself but the behavior of his brother-in-law lately was making him uneasy. "And if dat's not bad enough, Jean-Luc thinks de Assassins put you up to kidnappin' Remy. He wants de Guild to declare war."
> 
> "It's dat woman! She's got some kind of power over him. She's de devil in human form."
> 
> "Maybe Tante, but dere's no way we can convince Jean-Luc dat he's married a criminal." Jacques drove her home. He sighed. "Dere's talk dat Desirè wants to send Therese back to New York."
> 
> Tante opened the car door and got out. "We have to stop her some way." Closing the door, she waved as she went inside her house. "Thank you, Jacques. I appreciate what you did for me tonight."
> 
> At nearly three in the morning, Jacques Benoit began his drive home. Before he could confront Jean-Luc he had to think of the others involved. He knew his wife would allow Remy to spend some time with them and Frances would love the idea of having his cousin living with them. The problem would be getting Jean-Luc to agree to the idea. Something he knew Desirè would fight him all the way, tooth and nail. 
> 
> Jacques knew Henri's plan. His nephew had called him while he was waiting at the airport to board his plane. He was waiting anxiously for Henri to call him with news of what he had uncovered about the woman known as Desirè Onesia LeBeau.
> 
> Two days came and went with no news from Henri. Jean-Luc's personality had changed to the point where neither Therese nor Remy wanted to be around him. Both knew something was seriously wrong with their father but were powerless to stop it unless they found the solution.
> 
> Knowing Jean-Luc was out of the house for the day and Desirè on one of her famous shopping sprees, Therese and Remy searched the house for any clue to why their father had turned into a different person almost overnight.
> 
> As Therese investigated Jean-Luc's den, her brother searched their parents' bedroom.
> 
> Remy, with flashlight in hand, explored the huge two full size closets. One belonged to Desirè, which contained her expensive dresses and shoes. Looking at the several shelves of shoes, an idea came to him.
> 
> He wasted no time running back to his room. Remy glanced at the several motorcycle model kits he had displayed in his room. A smile formed on his face as he opened his closet door, hoping that Tante or his sister had not thrown away the boxes that the model kits had came in. Finding one, he tore open the top and found what he was searching for; paint. He picked out the black paint and rushed back to his parents' bedroom.
> 
> Pulling out what he assumed were Desirè's most expensive pairs of shoes, Remy dropped wet paint into the soles of the shoes and placed them back on the shoe racks.
> 
> He closed the closet door and stepped inside the remaining closet. So involved in his search for clues, he didn't hear Desirè enter the bedroom. Only after she picked up the telephone and started dialing a number did Remy realize he wasn't alone. He watched through the cracks of the closet door as his stepmother waited for someone to answer her telephone call. "I need more, now." She said.
> 
> Remy watched as Desirè's facial expression changed to pure rage. He could hear the voice on the other end clearly. "That is impossible." The voice answered. "You have already used double the dosage. The expensive is too much."
> 
> "I don't care how much it cost," Desirè almost screamed into the receiver of the telephone. She angrily pulled open the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the hidden envelope taped underneath the drawer. "If I don't have more of those packets then my control over him is broken. Do you want to be the one to explain the reason why I failed to...."
> 
> "You explain." The voice screamed before the conversation ended with a loud click in Desirè's ear.
> 
> Placing the telephone back, Desirè also returned the envelope back to where she kept it hid. She started laughing. "It's time I stopped using lackeys as go-between. I will take my demands straight to the top."
> 
> Chapter Eight 
> 
> Desirè grabbed her purse and rushed down the stairs. Ignoring Therese, who was standing at the landing of the stairs, she grabbed her car keys on the table and hurried out the front door without saying a word.
> 
> Therese wrinkled up her nose and grinned. "Y'all don't come back now, ya here." She glanced up just in time to see her brother sliding down the banister of the stairway. She managed to climb the bottom stair and yank him off the banister before he hit the post. "One day you are going to forget that thing is there and really hurt yourself."
> 
> Remy shrugged his shoulders. "You startin' to sound like Tante. Pretty soon you be cookin' gumbo and prayin'."
> 
> His sister glanced over her shoulders as she headed towards the kitchen. "Trust me little brother, you need all the prayers you can get." 
> 
> Remy ignored the remark. He tapped the side of his jean pocket to make sure the packet he had stolen from Desirè's drawer was still there. Forbidden from visiting Tante, Remy knew he would have to risk his father's wrath to see the healer. Tante was the only person he knew that could tell him about the potion. Deciding any punishment would be worth it if it meant discovering the mystery behind Jean-Luc's irate behavior. 
> 
> He ran down the stairs and yelled to his sister. "Therese, I'm goin' over Lapin's."
> 
> "You just make sure you're back before supper." Her voice echoed through the hallway.
> 
> Remy didn't answer. He rushed out the house, slamming the door behind him.
> 
> **France**.....
> 
> A man was sitting quietly at a table, waiting for his guest to arrive. He glanced at his watch. He was about to call the waiter over when he spotted his guest. Standing to his feet, he waited until the man approached his table. The two men shook hands before sitting down. 
> 
> "I'm surprised you asked to speak with me, Henri," The man began. "Jean-Luc was just here less than a week ago." he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why do I get the idea that this conversation is to be kept private between the two of us?"
> 
> Henri sighed deeply. "Oui, Perè's not to know 'bout dis meeting, Vincent." He leaned closer to the table and lowered his voice. "You an' de others were here with Perè when he met Desirè. What do you know 'bout her?"
> 
> Vincent St. James shook his head. "Henri, it happened so fast. As soon as we checked into the hotel, that woman was all over your father." He picked up his trademark cup of tea and blew over the hot beverage. Staring at the other man, his thick English accent spoke with venom. "There's something evil about that woman. Constance could see through Desirè's charade and she tried to warn Jean-Luc, but the man would not even listen."
> 
> "Is dere anythin' you can remember dat was unusual 'bout her?"
> 
> Vincent thought hard for several seconds and then snapped his fingers. "There were two things I found odd. She had a telephone call during dinner one day. Whoever was on the other end made her very happy. Desirè hung up the telephone and made some sorry excuse that she had to attend to personal business. I happened to be leaving so without telling Jean-Luc I followed her to another hotel. A man met her outside and gave her a small package. I saw her take something out of that package that looked like tea bags. I can't say for sure what was in those things, but the next morning, she had married your father."
> 
> A waiter placed a wine bottle and two goblets on their table and left the two men alone to continue their conversation. Henri eyed his fellow guild member. "You think maybe she used a potion on Perè?"
> 
> "I'm just guessing, Henri," St. James admitted. "Jean-Luc didn't show any attention to her that day but the next day after Desirè got that package she was married to him. I say something changed his mind and it has something to do with that woman."
> 
> Henri was beginning to feel better. At least he had some clue about his father's strange behavior. "You said there were two things that you felt was strange about Desirè, what was the second?"
> 
> Vincent glanced around the diner and whispered. "It was no accident that Desirè was here. She knew who your father was and even mentioned Marius Boudreaux by name and his title."
> 
> Henri almost choked on his drink. "You're kiddin'?"
> 
> "I wish I was but that woman knows too much about the Guilds."
> 
> "Oui, but whose de one givin' her dis information?"
> 
> Tante stirred the spoon several times making sure the ingredients in her gumbo recipe was just right. She lifted the spoon to her lips to taste the stew. Smiling, she tossed in some herbs. "Dat should be perfect."
> 
> A knock on the door made her cover the pot, wipe her hands on a towel before she opened the door. Glancing down at her visitor, she couldn't decide to be happy or angry. "Remy, you know Jean-Luc forbid me from seein' you, Chile."
> 
> "Please Tante, dis important," The boy pleaded as he ducked under her arm and entered the house. "You de only one who can help us. Desirè, she has Papa under some spell." He pulled out the small bag and gave it to the healer.
> 
> Tante examined the bag before looking down at the boy. "Remy, where did you get dis?"
> 
> "In dere bedroom. I heard her on de phone askin' for more."
> 
> Tante squeezed the bag tightly in her hand and angrily tossed it into the trash. "It's worse dan I first thought. Dis is a mind-altering potion. It's very powerful."
> 
> Remy raised a worried brow. "Can you reverse de potion?"
> 
> She reached down and ran her hand through the boy's hair. "I can." Seeing the smile on the boy's face was enough for Tante to forget the wrongs done to her the past few days. She walked over to a shelf and pulled down several small jars. 
> 
> Placing the jars on a small table, Tante reached above her head to pull a bowl down that she kept for mixing her potions and healing mixtures. "Run into de kitchen and get me dat round spoon. I also need a teaspoon too."
> 
> "Teaspoon?"
> 
> Tante sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Remy, dis is no time for you to play games wit' me. Do as Tante tells you."
> 
> Remy obeyed, bringing two spoons back with him.
> 
> Opening the lids of the ceramic jars, Tante took the small spoon from Remy and dipped it into one of the jars. Measuring carefully, she threw two tablespoons of each ingredient into the mixing bowl and stirred them together. 
> 
> Remy was fascinated. He watched in awe as the healer opened a bottle and dropped a liquid into the mixing bowl. After stirring it several times with the big spoon, Tante went to the kitchen with the bowl.
> 
> Remy followed her determined not to miss anything. 
> 
> Tante smiled as she placed the bowl on the counter. She enjoyed Remy's company as much as the boy enjoyed being with her. 
> 
> Finding her trusty old boiling pan, she turned on the stove and placed the pan over the hot eye. Tante then poured the ingredients of the mixing bowl into the pan and waited until it came to a boil.
> 
> Once the ingredients did come to a boil, Tante carefully drained it into two vials. They waited almost an hour for the vials to cool. Remy was amazed to see the vials contained clear liquid.
> 
> "Listen to me carefully, Chile," Tante placed the jars back on the shelves and gave the vials to Remy. "I want you to give dis to Therese. Tell her to drop both de entire contents in your father's drink tonight b'fore he goes to bed. He always drinks a glass of wine while he goes over de books. Dat will be de perfect time to give him de antidote. Tomorrow, Tante promises dat your father will be back to normal."
> 
> "Merci, Tante." Remy hugged the woman and ran out of the house.
> 
> The boy was so excited that he didn't notice a parked car sitting across the street. The driver simply cranked up the vehicle and followed the boy as far to the nearest store. Getting out of the car, he found a pay phone and dialed a number.
> 
> "The kid went to that woman's house that I had under surveillance. Do you want me to grab him?"
> 
> "No, I'll deal with him tonight." The voice answered. "Your job is finished. Payment is in the mail tonight. You should have it no later than three or four days."
> 
> "Pleasure doing business with you." He hung up the telephone and returned to his car. Watching the boy running down the street, he could only shake his head. Oh, the possibilities, but taking the child now would mean a fate worse than death and he wasn't about to take chances with his life. Especially since the money, he had just required meant he never had to work a day in his life ever again.
> 
> ********
> 
> Chapter Nine
> 
> Therese glanced at her watch and then upwards at the wall clock, hoping her timepiece was slow, unfortunately for her, it wasn't. 'Remy, where are you?' she said to herself knowing the trouble the two of them would soon be in if Jean-Luc walked in and found his youngest son missing. She had called the Benoit house and discovered her brother wasn't there. She was debating whether to go looking for her brother or making a few choice phone calls to organize a search when she heard a key being inserted into the front door lock, within seconds the door flew open. 
> 
> "Therese? Remy? Where's everybody?" 
> 
> Therese closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Of all the people that lived in the house why, did it have to be her uncle who came through that door? 
> 
> Remy tried to rush home but when he saw his father driving into the driveway, he knew he hadn't been fast enough. Dropping down into the tall grass growing beside the iron fence, he watched as Jean-Luc, his Uncle Jacques and two guild members got out of the car and entered the house. 
> 
> He waited until the front door had closed before he climbed the fence and ran around the back of the house. For once, he was glad Henri and Tante hadn't been living in the house because he found his rope still tied to his balcony window. 
> 
> The boy climbed the rope, slung himself over the balcony railing, and entered his bedroom without anyone being the wiser. He heard his father calling for him and his sister. 
> 
> Therese took another deep breath before she walked into the living room to greet her uncle. "Can I get you anything? A drink?" 
> 
> "Nothin' for me," Jean-Luc's checked the mail, glanced up at the stairway and asked simply. "Where's Remy?" 
> 
> "Up 'ere, Papa," 
> 
> "Where y' been, mon fils, causin' more mischief?" his father asked as the boy slid down the banister. He opened a letter and started to read it, unaware of the confusing look Therese was giving to his son. Putting the letter aside, Jean-Luc headed towards his library, the three men trailing behind him. "Therese, I changed my mind, bring us a drink." He closed the door behind them leaving the two young people alone in the large room. 
> 
> Therese shot a threatening glare at her brother. "Do you have any idea how close I came to lying to Uncle Jean for you? I called the Benoit house and guess what I found out?" 
> 
> "Somebody placed your face on a milk carton," 
> 
> "I'm not in a joking mood, little brother," Therese grabbed the boy by the arm and harshly pulled him over to the wine cabinet. "Lapin said you hadn't been at his house all day, you want to tell me where you been?" 
> 
> Remy pulled out the antidote out and showed it to his sister. He quickly told her the details of how and where he got it and how Tante had told him to use it. 
> 
> Therese didn't know if she should yell or kiss her brother for taking that risk. She took the antidote and quickly dumped it into her uncle's glass of wine. 
> 
> Jacques stepped out of the library with an angry look on his face. He walked over to where the telephone was located and picked it up. He took his time dialing a number and waited until someone answered. "It's Jacques, Jean-Luc refuses to listen. He wants war declared on de Assassins." 
> 
> Therese and Remy exchanged glances before Therese acted and started waving her hands trying to get Jacques' attention. 
> 
> Placing his hand over the mouthpiece of the telephone, Jacques waited until she rushed over and told him about the antidote. Relieved, the guild member told his caller that he would call them back with more information. He hung up the telephone and helped Therese carry the wine filled glasses into the library making sure they knew which one contained the antidote. 
> 
> Therese and Jacques waited impatiently as Jean-Luc took the first sip of the wine. If the antidote had a taste to it, he didn't notice as he drunk the entire liquid down in one big gulp. 
> 
> Within seconds, Jean-Luc started feeling as if he was waking up from a dream. He suddenly blinked his eyes and then stared off into space. 
> 
> Therese glanced at Jacques, who returned the look. She then spoke to Jean-Luc. "Uncle, are you all right?" 
> 
> "Oui, Therese," he admitted as he rubbed his forehead. He then glanced around at the people gathered in the library. "What's goin' on? Did someone call a meetin' without tellin' me b'fore I got here?" 
> 
> "Don't you remember callin' de meetin'?" One of the Guild members asked in confusion. "You been demandin' dat de guild declare war on de Assassins." 
> 
> Jacques sat down and demanded silence. He then told Jean-Luc what had happened and about the antidote given to them by Tante. Hearing the news of Tante's banishment left him appalled. 
> 
> "I'm callin' Tante an' get dis mess straighten out now." He got to his feet and headed towards the door. "Where's Desire? I want to see dat woman dis instant." 
> 
> "She's not here. Most likely, she's out spending somebody's money." Therese answered coldly. She was thankful her uncle was back to his old self but his marriage to the gold digger was an entirely different matter. 
> 
> "I don' remember marryin' her. It all seems like some fuzzy dream dat I had." Jean-Luc tried to recall some memory of meeting and courting the woman he now called his wife but nothing came to mind. It worried him that his memory was so vague. What worried him most is who could have given the woman the potion in the first place. "Tante could tell us more 'bout dat woman since she be de one in de first place who knew dat Desire was usin' me." 
> 
> "Papa, I can go get Tante," Remy offered. He was out the door before anyone could stop him. The boy wanted to be the first to tell his 'adopted mother' that her antidote had worked.
> 
> Desirè Onesia LeBeau walked confident and proudly as she entered an affluent and luxurious condo. A tall man bowed his head as he opened the double doors for her. 
> 
> "You are expected." The man replied before closing the doors behind her. 
> 
> Desire walked to the center of the room and stared at the wall to wall carpet. Each picture that hung on the walls was priceless pieces of art. She was in the process of making herself a drink when movement behind her caused to turn around. Once she recognized the person, she lowered her drink and cleared her throat. "I'm glad you agreed to see me." 
> 
> "Considering how you have continually failed me since we first met, enlighten me as to why I should pursue this partnership." 
> 
> "It's not my fault the man failed to kill the children," Desirè defended herself as she stood in front of her boss. "I even gave the fool Marius' daughter as a bonus and he failed." 
> 
> "And why was that, my Dear? Was it not you, who hired this fool? I would say that you are the fool for hiring the fool, would you not?" 
> 
> Desirè threw down her drink in anger. "I will not be intimidated by you, Candra. I did as you instructed. I gave the potion to Jean- Luc LeBeau but for some reason it isn't working fast enough. He is already on the verge of declaring war but several members of the Guild are fighting him." She walked calmly towards Candra and gave her the empty pack. "I need more. Three boxes were not enough." 
> 
> "You mean five," Candra corrected. Arching an eyebrow, she suddenly reached for the telephone. She dialed a quick number and waited until someone answered the connection. "Reggie, darling, how many boxes of our little mixture did you give Franko? Oh, six was it." she sighed deeply. "It seems that our little partner double crossed us-again. I want him taken care of now. Understand?" 
> 
> "You see?" Desire declared. "Now what are we going to do?" 
> 
> Candra tapped her lips with one of her dark red fingernails. "I have planned this too long for it too fall apart now." She walked over to the balcony and stared out across the New Orleans skyline. "Both Guilds are due to pay tribute in ten months. And as long as they are at peace then my power is threaten." 
> 
> "The assassination attempt failed because of Marius Boudreaux. His son Julian was in the process of killing Henri LeBeau. That alone would have started a war between the Guilds but Marius stopped his mad offspring before any harm could be done." 
> 
> "Then perhaps we have been going about this the wrong way." Candra turned around quickly causing her long blond hair to sway in the wind. "You are still welcomed in the LeBeau home. Is there a way to have a member of that household forcefully taken without anyone knowing?" 
> 
> "It would have to be either the boy or his sister." Desirè volunteered a victim. "Jean-Luc's heir is in France. He is untouchable right now." 
> 
> "Take either of the two you wish but make it look as if an Assassin had broken into their bedroom." Candra grinned wickedly as she picked up a goblet and raised her hand in a toast. "To war." 
> 
> "To war." Desirè repeated.
> 
> Chapter Ten 
> 
> Desirè Onesia LeBeau pressed the accelerator down on her new, red convertible Mustang. She enjoyed the wind blowing through her long black hair as she listened to the newest cassette from her classical music collection playing from the car's stereo. 
> 
> As she drove down the Highway enjoying the music, she tapped her index finger against the steering wheel keeping beat with the music. 
> 
> While she waited for the next song to play, Desirè briefly glanced upwards, noticing the full moon shinning high in the night sky. With her shopping trip to the city and meeting Candra, time had simply gotten away from her. 
> 
> It wasn't as if she had to explain her whereabouts to her husband. The fool didn't suspect a thing. Another dose of the potion would guarantee Jean-Luc LeBeau's mind would be under Candra's control. 
> 
> With the exception of Candra's underling stealing several boxes of the potion, everything was going as planned, perhaps too well. 
> 
> Determined to prove her worth to the Eternal, Candra, Desirè mentally went over Candra's latest scheme to restart the Guild war and how she, as Jean-Luc LeBeau's wife, was the perfect vessel to fire the first shot. 
> 
> As she drove towards her destination, a plan came to mind and Desirè started to smile. She pulled into a gas station and waited. 
> 
> A man leaning against the wall glanced at her and pulled slightly on his mustache. Knowing that was the secret signal, Desirè flashed her car headlights and waited for the man to approach her car. 
> 
> "Candra sends her greetings." He said, getting into the passenger side of the car. 
> 
> She put the car into gear and drove out of the gas station. "I'll let you know when to jump into the back seat. If you are seen then our plan is ruined." 
> 
> Moments later, with the man already in the back seat hidden from view, Desirè entered the LeBeau driveway and brought the car to a stop. She climbed out of her sports car, reached into the back seat to grab the three shopping bags, and walked into the house as if she didn't have a care in the world. 
> 
> The instant she walked inside the LeBeau house, Desirè knew something was terribly wrong. Therese greeted her at the door with a smirk on her face before going upstairs. 
> 
> Confused, Desirè ignored her stepdaughter and went into the family room, hauling her shopping bags with her. The second she entered the living room, her eyes flew opened and her breath caught in her throat. 
> 
> There sitting on the sofa, tenderly stroking her step son's hair was the banished Tante. What was the healer doing in her home? Banned from the LeBeau home, how was it possible the woman had returned. 
> 
> Tante stared at Desirè as if she were the devil, himself. Several members of the Thieves guild were standing around, apparently waiting for her as well. 
> 
> "What's going on, Jean-Luc?" She slowly approached the small group, determined to remain calm, continuing to play the loyal wife and mother. "Why is Remy up at this hour?" 
> 
> "Leave Remy to Tante. She's his one true mere." Jean-Luc said, his voice heavy with authority. Desirè noticed the change in her husband's voice. "De Guild an' I have several questions to ask you an' we want answers." 
> 
> "Let me take my bags upstairs and then I'll come back downstairs and answer any questions you need answering." Desirè waited until the guild leader nodded his head before she quickly hurried upstairs towards the master bedroom. 
> 
> She dropped the shopping bags down on the bed and started going through them in search for a silver cardboard box. Finding it, Desirè opened the box, pulled out a long dark silk blue scarf, and wrapped it around her wrist. 
> 
> Tossing the silver box back into the bag, Desirè left the bedroom and silently walked down the hallway towards her stepchildren's bedroom. 
> 
> Hearing rock music coming from Therese's closed bedroom door, Desirè knew she couldn't risk entering the girl's bedroom without raising suspicion. 
> 
> Turning her attention to across the hall, Desirè tapped slightly on the door and listened for any sign of movement from inside the room. Hearing nothing, she opened the door and found the room empty. 
> 
> Knowing her time was limited, Desirè rushed to the balcony doors and walked outside. She glanced around, trying to find the man's hiding place. She spotted him in the shrubbery as he waved to her. She removed the scarf around her neck, letting him see it and then tied it to the balcony railing. 
> 
> She then went back inside, closed the doors, careful to leave the doors unlocked and left the bedroom the way she had found it. She heard Remy and Tante's voices as she moved down the hallway. 
> 
> "But I don' wanna." Remy whined, dragging his feet behind him hoping to stall. "Don' know why papa's makin' me go to bed when I was de one who found...." 
> 
> "Hush Chile," Tante warned the boy as she and Desire locked eyes. It was clear to Desirè, Tante didn't want her overhearing what the boy was going to say. "You'll do as your father tells you." The two walked by Desirè and entered Remy's bedroom. 
> 
> Desirè took her time walking down the carpeted stairs, her hand on the stair banister, savoring the feel of the wood under her hand. She sighed silently; her timing couldn't have been better. One minute later and she wouldn't have had time to tie the scarf to the balcony railing. She shivered, thinking of what could have happened if she had failed Candra. 
> 
> The closer she came to the bottom of the stairs, the clearer Desirè could hear the voices coming from the adjoining room. Defiantly lifting her head high, Desirè entered the room and with folded arms, announced. "I'm here, Husband." 
> 
> Jean-Luc pulled out the small white envelope and held it up, shaking it once before he tossed it to the table. "You can began by tellin' everyone who you really are, Desirè." 
> 
> Desirè walked to the table, picked up the discarded envelope and with pleading eyes, addressed the small group watching her. "I've never seen this before. I don't even know what it is." 
> 
> "Don' lie 'bout dis, Desirè. You'll only make dis worse on you den it already is. Dese packets were found in our bedroom. You were over heard askin' for more durin' a recent phone call." Jean-Luc warned, angering Desirè with the knowledge that someone had been eavesdropping on her private conversation. Someone would pay for that invasion of her privacy. So deep in thought, Desirè barely heard her husband's words, "We know someone gave de potion to you an' how you used it on me. Save yourself de time an' heart ache, tell us who you are workin' for, Desirè." 
> 
> She looked at everyone in the room and then walked to an empty chair and sat down. "Why am I being scrutinized in this matter? I've done nothing wrong." She declared, knowing nobody believed her. It didn't matter, Desirè laughed to herself, if they expected her to confess and beg for forgiveness, they were gravely mistaken. All she had to do was stall for several hours until Candra's plan went into action. She tossed her leg over the other and curled her upper lip. "I demand to know who is accusing me of disloyalty to my family and especially to my husband." 
> 
> Tante returned, glanced at Jean-Luc and then back at Desirè. "Henri is in Paris. He called Jean wit' some interestin' things 'bout you, Desirè. If dat is your real name." 
> 
> "How dare you!" Desirè snapped angrily at the other woman. She jumped out of her chair and walked to the sliding doors. Pulling the curtains aside, she glance out the glass doors searching for the man who had followed her home. By sheer luck, he saw her first and with a smile on her face, she nodded and closed the curtains to face her accusers. "I'm Desirè Onesia LeBeau. Nobody speaks to me like that and gets away with it, especially my son's nanny." Her eyes flashed fire as she glared at Tante. "And that's all you are woman, no matter what my husband claims you are. Remy is my son, not yours." 
> 
> "Dat's 'bout to change, Desirè." Jean-Luc stepped forward. "I've contacted my lawyer. I'm havin' dis marriage annulled." 
> 
> "You can't do that!" Desirè shouted, turning her anger on her husband. "I won't grant you a divorce, or an annulment. I'll die first before I let you go." 
> 
> "Dat can be arranged." Jacques added. 
> 
> "Jacques, we're not assassins." Jean-Luc told his brother in law. He stared at his wife, not wasting words with his demands. "You have one hour to gather your things b'fore I throw you out of dis house." 
> 
> "You wouldn't dare." She challenged. 
> 
> "You have fifty-nine minutes and," he glanced at his watch and added, "fifty-five seconds left." 
> 
> Upstairs, Remy had tried to stay awake but the late hour and the day's activity had tired him out. Thankful his father was safe and Tante was back where she belonged, he fell asleep. 
> 
> Outside, the man waited fifteen minutes and climbed up to the balcony where he saw the scarf tied. He silently opened the doors and entered the dark bedroom. As he walked across the carpet, he pulled out the small bottle in his pocket and opened the lid. He then yanked out a handkerchief and applied the liquid into the fabric. 
> 
> He stood over the bed watching the small boy sleeping; he listened carefully for any sounds that might signal if someone was close by. Satisfied he was alone with the child, he quickly placed the handkerchief over the boy's mouth and held it firmly in place. The boy never moved. 
> 
> He tossed the knife down on the bed just as Desirè had instructed him, picked the boy up in his arms, and carried him out to the balcony. He tossed the child over his shoulder, climbed down, and slowly made his way to the swamps. 
> 
> Thankful the light the moon was providing, the man made his way through the mud and the muck until he came to the small rowboat Desirè had guaranteed would be there. 
> 
> He gently placed the boy inside, shoved the boat into the water, and climbed inside. He grabbed the oars and started rowing. Even in the moonlight, he would see the alligators watching him. Some had jumped into the river and were following him, their red eyes the only thing visible in the water. 
> 
> He swallowed his fear, putting his thoughts into rowing the boat. The boat traveled several miles down stream before he felt he had gone far enough to complete his mission. He rowed the boat toward the shoreline and jumped into the shallow water. The man pulled the boat onto solid ground and quickly picked up the boy. He carried him a few yards and gently placed him in the wet grass. Taking a quick glance at the boy, he shoved the boat back into the water and climbed inside never looking back as the alligator's swam to shore to investigate what the man had left behind.
> 
> Chapter Eleven 
> 
> Desirè placed another pair of slacks into the already stuffed suitcase and tried to close it. Grunting with frustration, she angrily glanced over her shoulder and saw Tante watching her. "If you're just going to stand there and do nothing but stare at me the least you can do is make yourself useful and help me close this thing."
> 
> Tante walked into the room, ignored the woman, and started going through the drawers.
> 
> "Just what do you think you're doing?" Desirè demanded as she snapped the latch shut on the luggage and tossed it down on the bed. She moved across the room, and slapped Tante's hand away from the furniture. "I still have," she glanced at her watch and said, "ten minutes before I have to leave. Until that time, this is still my room and my home."
> 
> Tante shoved the woman out of the way, and opened the top drawer. "I'm jus' makin' sure you don' have an excuse to come back." 
> 
> "I'm surprised you're not up here to gloat, but knowing you, that's probably the only reason you're here." Desirè picked up one of the three pieces of luggage and carried it to the door. Turning back around, she nodded with a wave of her head towards the bed. "Be a dear and bring that down with you." 
> 
> Tante grabbed the mentioned luggage and carried it out the door. "Jus' make sure you have everythin'."
> 
> "Oh, I do." Desirè announced in a sarcastic voice. She might have lost control over her husband but she was leaving the house in style. The clothes, jewelry, and valuables were hers and hers alone. If she was being forced out of LeBeau's' life then he was going to pay dearly for getting rid of her. 
> 
> Walking to the landing, she took her time looking down over the railing, reminiscing over the past few days. With her failed marriage to Jean-Luc, Desirè knew Candra would be disappointed but it no longer mattered. The results would still be the same. If everything goes according to plan, Candra would have an all out war between the guild within the next few hours. 
> 
> Desirè started down the stairs, smiling to herself as she tightened her grip on the handle of her suitcase. Her gratification was short lived when she glanced over her shoulder and found her luggage sitting at the top of the stairs and Tante missing. Her eyes flew open, panic took over, and she rushed back up the stairs in search of the healer.
> 
> She quickly walked down the long dark hallway towards her stepson's bedroom and gasped in shock at discovering the door was wide open. Desirè took a step in the direction, but Tante walked out of the room, carrying what appeared to be a dagger in her right hand. Even in the dimly lit hallway, Desirè could see the worried look on the healer's face. 
> 
> "Where's mon Remy?" Tante demanded, backing her into the wall and shaking the dagger in front of Desirè's face. "So help me if you've harmed dat lil chile." 
> 
> "What are you talking about?" Desirè demanded while pretending to be aghast at hearing the news. Just as she had given up on gaining social status and acceptance within the secret guild, another idea quickly crossed her mind. 
> 
> Perhaps there was still a way to save her marriage. She could play the victim and plant the idea that she had been a victim in the whole scheme. Desirè started crying, putting on a performance she hoped would fool everyone. "They told me they would kill me if I didn't cooperate with them."
> 
> "Dem?" Tante shouted. Her fingers loosened around the dagger and the weapon fell to the floor unnoticed as Tante grabbed the woman by the biceps. "What have y' done, Desirè?" She asked, shaking the woman harshly. "What have y' done wit' Remy?"
> 
> Theresa came running out of her bedroom to investigate. She glanced at Tante, ran to her younger brother's room, and then returned, shooting an evil glare at her stepmother. "Where's my brother? You witch!" 
> 
> "I had to do as they said." Desirè cried frantically, "I didn't know what else to do."
> 
> "You could have told your husband." Theresa angrily snapped. "I'm going to get Uncle Jean." She glanced down at the floor and noticed the weapon on the floor. Reaching down, she picked up the dagger and screamed. "Uncle Jean, get up here. Hurry." 
> 
> Jean-Luc and Jacques rushed up the stairs and down the hallway to where the three women were gathered. Jacques flipped the light switch and noticed the dagger in Theresa's hand. "Jean, de dagger! Is dat what I think it is?"
> 
> Confusion raced across Theresa's face as she started to inspect the dagger. "It looks expensive." She commented before giving the weapon to Jean-Luc. "I've never seen it before. What is it?" 
> 
> "Mon Dieu! L' Couteau Du Destin." The Guild leader's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. "Marcus would never allow dis out of his possession without a fight. If de Assassins find dis in our territory, it means war." He glanced at Jacques who had the same stunned look on his face. Turning to Desirè, he shook the dagger in front of her face. "Where did y' get dis?" 
> 
> "I never saw it before." Desirè said, her voice shaking as she continued her tearful display. "Tante was the one who found it."
> 
> "I found it in Remy's room, Jean." Tante revealed. "De chile was gone an' dat dagger was in his bed."
> 
> The men rushed into the boy's bedroom and within seconds, Jean-Luc returned, demanding the truth from his wife. "Y' been workin' for de Assassins all dis time, Desirè, haven't you?"
> 
> "Yes, Marcus paid me a lot of money to marry you." Desirè lied, watching her husband's face turn red with rage. Her new plan was working better than she had ever hoped. Now if she could just put the right words together, then her plan would be complete and she wouldn't fear Candra's wrath. "He wanted an all out war between the guilds and when I failed to trick you into declaring war, he wanted one of your children assassinated to guarantee the same results." 
> 
> "Where's Remy?" Jacques demanded, "Where did you take him?"
> 
> "I didn't." She answered quickly and wiped her eyes. "You know the boy was here when I got home. There's no way I could have kidnapped him?" 
> 
> "Desirè, if any harm comes to mon fils, dere'll be no place on earth y' can hide dat I won't find you." Her husband vowed. Turning to Jacques, the guild leader tightened his grip on the dagger. "Jacques, check outside an' see if y' can find somethin', anythin' dat might be a clue as to where de assassins took Remy." 
> 
> "Jean, I swear. I didn't think Marcus would kill a child to start a war." Desirè said as Jacques pushed by her on his way down the stairs. "He never…" 
> 
> "Silence y' tongue, woman." Tante sharply stated. "Every time ya open your mouth more lies come out." 
> 
> "Why, I never!"
> 
> "Another lie." Tante glared at her. 
> 
> Desirè opened her mouth to speak but hearing someone climbing the stairs, she turned to find Jacques returning.
> 
> "Jean, dere's foot prints headin' towards de swamps." Benoit said, gasping for air. It was clear to everyone standing in the hallway, Jacques had ran to inform the family. "I think if we hurry, we can catch dem b'fore dey get back into Assassin territory." 
> 
> "Come on Desirè. We're goin' to see how sorry y' really are. You're goin' to help search for Remy." Jean-Luc forcefully guided his wife down the stairs and out into the back yard. As Jacques joined the duo with flashlights and lanterns, LeBeau pointed towards the swamp. "Lead de way, Desirè."
> 
> "What?" Desirè was horrified. "It's dark and there's no telling what creatures are out there just waiting for someone to come along. I'm not about to become dinner for some alligators." 
> 
> "You'll do as you're told, or you'll take your chances wit' de guild." Her husband warned. "An' trust me, Desirè. De last thin' you want to do is face de Guild for betrayin' dem to de Assassins." 
> 
> Desirè didn't argue. She slowly went into the swamps, listening to the eerie sounds of crickets, frogs, and other unidentified creatures as she made her way through the high grass.
> 
> Hearing footsteps stomping through the mash, Desirè stopped and turned to the left. She could make out several tall figures making their way in her direction. 
> 
> "Jean." She called out in fear, reached, and grabbed for her husband's arm, as five men approached. 
> 
> "Tante told us 'bout de lil one, Jean-Luc." One of the men spoke, nodding a greeting to the Guild Master. He shot a glare at Desirè and added, "We're here to help an' punish dose who are responsible."
> 
> "Merci." Jean-Luc replied, holding up his lantern to see which direction to go. "Jacques an' myself will go straight. Y' an' de others go right. If anyone finds anything, yell."
> 
> Desirè took a step away from her husband, watching as Jean-Luc's attention switched from keeping her within reaching distance, to directing the search for his son to the new arrivals. She took another step backward, smiling as her movements went undetected. Taking advantage of the situation, she ran.
> 
> She could hear her husband yelling for her to stop but Desirè had no intention of returning. If Remy was dead, she knew the Guild would hold her responsible. Jean-Luc wasn't stupid, it was only a matter of time before he drew the correct conclusion. Once he realized who had helped her get the Assassins' dagger, allowing her to plant it inside the LeBeau home, her future was sealed. 
> 
> So involved in her thoughts, she paid no attention to where she was running until it was too late. Desirè found herself knee deep in mud. No, not mud- she was in quicksand.
> 
> The man silently rowed the boat towards the lone figure standing on land waiting for him. He climbed out of the boat, pulled the canoe up on the grass, and then turned to the man. "It's done."
> 
> Julien Boudreaux laughed, "I'd love to see de look on Ol' Jean-Luc's face when he finds out Desirè betrayed him an' his guild to me." He looked at the man, his voice turned serious. "De dagger. Did y' do as instructed?"
> 
> "Yes." The man answered quickly. He wanted to collect his pay and leave. He had heard rumors of Julien's sanity and viciousness. The further away he got from the Assassin heir, the better he'd sleep at night. "The dagger was left in a place where it would be found by the LeBeaus' and I left the boy in a place where the gators will find him."
> 
> "Jean-Luc will think de Assassins killed de brat an' demand retribution from de Assassins." Julien chuckled. "My father will have no choice but to declare war if he wants to save face wit' de guild." 
> 
> "What if your father doesn't declare war?" The man asked. "Marius could do the exact opposite of what you want him to do."
> 
> "I've already thought of dat lit' detail." Julien grinned confidently. "De old man is gonna find de L' Couteau Du Destin missin' an' blame it on de thieves."
> 
> "I don't understand." The man shook his head, wondering why he was asking questions instead of demanding his money. "You don't have any proof the thieves took the dagger."
> 
> "Why do I need proof when I can show my father de dead body of one of de thieves who took de dagger." Julien started chuckling. "Just b'fore de thief died, he confessed dat stealin' de L' Couteau Du Destin was de initiation for getting' into de guild."
> 
> The man eyes widened in shock as Julien pulled out a large dagger.
> 
> "Guess who's de dead body?" Julien's maniacal laughter was the last thing the man heard before he felt the dagger enter his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.
> 
> Remy opened his eyes to see the stars shinning in the night sky. Confused, he tried to sit up but a stabbing pain in his head caused him to cry out. He slowly rolled over on his side and discovered he was lying in wet grass. 
> 
> Before he had time to think, something moving near him caught his attention. Remy's mouth dropped open but no sound came out as the largest alligator he had ever seen crawled towards him.
> 
> He crawled on his back, his pajama's getting wet as he tried to get away from the approaching gator. His bare feet kept slipping and sliding in the muddy mash, giving him no traction. He couldn't move, no matter what he tried to do. Remy wanted to scream but something was wrong with his throat. It was sore and dry, making it difficult to swallow. 
> 
> The alligator opened its mouth, the long jagged teeth flashed in the moonlight, terrifying the boy further. Remy managed to grab several handfuls of mud in his hand and sling them at the alligator before his back touched something.
> 
> He looked up and realized he was against a tree. Managing to roll over and wrapped his arms around the truck of the tree, Remy pulled himself out of the mud and tried to climb the tree but he didn't have the strength to reach to lowest branch.
> 
> The sound of something popping on the ground caused him to turn around to investigate. The alligator was running away, hurrying on all fours for the safety of the water. A red flash struck the ground, inches from the gator as it made it way into the water.
> 
> Remy looked up and gasped. What he was seeing, couldn't be real. His mind was playing tricks on him. He was dreaming. 
> 
> "Come, I will take you home." The apparition spoke, lifting Remy into its arms and cradling him against its chest. A glowing blue light was the last thing Remy remembered before he closed his eyes.
> 
> Chapter Thirteen 
> 
> Desirè desperately tried to locate something, anything she could use to pull herself out of the quick sand. The tips of her fingers barely touched a leaf on the lowest branch of the tree causing the low hanging branch to sway back and forth. 
> 
> As the branch moved back in her direction, Desirè managed to grab it and slowly pull herself closer to the edge of the pit. She smiled, believing she was almost out of danger but something broke the branch, snapping her safety line to freedom.
> 
> In her panic, she tried to move her feet back and forth to keep herself a float but her effort only caused her to sink deeper into the quick sand. "Somebody help me." She screamed. "Please, someone help me."
> 
> "You called, Dear?"
> 
> Desirè turned her head and sighed with relief, thankful her rescuer had arrived. "Candra, thank goodness it's you." She raised her hand and stretched it as far as she could in Candra's direction. 
> 
> The External just stood there smiling, looking down at her without saying a word. 
> 
> "Why are you standing there?" Desirè demanded. "I don't know how much longer I can hang on. Help me."
> 
> "Why should I?" Candra continued to grin. "You have failed and I don't reward failure."
> 
> "B..but I can still be of use to you." Desirè stuttered, begging for another chance. It suddenly dawned on her what was about to happen. It couldn't end like this, not after all the hard work she had completed for the blonde-haired External. She had to convince the woman she was still valuable. "Candra, I can guarantee you your guild war."
> 
> "Oh that." Candra laughed, "I will have both Guilds paying tribute to me when the time comes." She started to walk away, turned and glanced back. "Oh Desirè, dear, try to show some dignity. Screaming only makes you look like a pathetic fool." 
> 
> "No!" Desirè screamed as the External disappeared, leaving her alone to face her destiny. She tried to scream again but the mud crept up to her chin and into her mouth. Terror overwhelmed her as she went under with no hope for survival. 
> 
> Jacques Benoit moved the lantern slowly side to side, looking for anything that would give him a clue to where his nephew had gone. The footprints, he had discovered had disappeared into the marsh, leaving no clue to which direction the kidnapper had gone.
> 
> He could hear his brother-in-law shouting his nephew's name but only the frogs and crickets answered. The search entered its third hour and the group was no closer to finding the missing child than they were when they first started.
> 
> Jean-Luc stood knee deep in the wet marsh, waiting for Jacques to join him. The grieving father wiped his forehead with a tired hand and sighed, "It's no use. We can't see anythin' in dis darkness." He looked up, stared into the clear starry night, and vowed. "If dose Assassin trash hurt Remy, I'll avenge him." He turned a threatening glare towards Jacques. "I'll die b'fore dere's peace between de Guilds."
> 
> "Jean, dere's still no word from Desirè. We think she's headin' towards Assassin territory."
> 
> "We?" 
> 
> "De men an' I." Jacques confessed, as much as he wanted to find his nephew, he wanted to confront the Assassins, who he believed had taken the boy. "No offense, Jean but we're not gonna find Remy out 'ere. Desirè said Marius wanted…"
> 
> "I'm goin' to see Marius." The Guild leader angrily moved away, the sound of water slouching as Jean Luc made his way out of the swamps. Jacques kept pace, ordering the group to follow.
> 
> The doctor removed the stethoscope carefully out of his ears, letting it to hang around his neck. He moved to the small table attached to a sink and washed his hands. "A very strong sedate was used on the boy, but it is slowly wearing off. He should be fine in a few minutes. Might I ask who you are?"
> 
> "You have the boy's home address. I suggest you inform his family where he is. I'm sure they are worried about him." The deep baritone voice said from behind him. "As for knowing my identity, that is redundant. It would be in your best interest if you never acknowledge I was here." 
> 
> He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "If I'd known this would have been the thanks I've gotten from you for waking me from a sound sleep, I would have demanded that you take this child to the nearest hospital for treatment." Turning back around, he expected to find the tall man standing there but the room was empty with the exception of himself and his young patient. 
> 
> "What the?" 
> 
> The doctor rushed out into the hallway and into the empty waiting room. "Now I know I didn't imagine him." He said aloud as he made his way to the front door. Looking outside, he found the parking lot lit up but just as empty as his waiting room. 
> 
> A feeling of uneasiness fell on him. He slowly closed the door, re-locked it, and returned to his patient. He found the boy sitting up on the examination table and rubbing his eyes.
> 
> With a confused expression on his face, the boy looked around the room and then asked. "Where am I?" 
> 
> "I think a better question would be, what were you doing in the middle of the swamps at this hour?"
> 
> "I don' 'member." The boy answered with a yawn. He glanced briefly and asked, "Where's dat man?"
> 
> "What man?" The doctor asked, as he picked up the telephone. "I happened to be doing some late night fishing and found you asleep in the swamps. Don't you know how dangerous it is out there?" 
> 
> "You ain't dat man." The boy glared at the doctor. "He was…."
> 
> "Was what?" The doctor asked, waiting for the boy's description of the man's appearance.
> 
> "Nothin'." The boy lowered his eyes, and almost whispered. "not sure if I believe it myself. Musta been a nightmare or somethin'."
> 
> "The swamps have claimed more than people's sanity over the years, they're not playgrounds for you to explore. They're dangerous." He scowled as he made his way to the telephone. "A child your age out at this late hour of the night. Either you have completely pulled the wool over your parents eyes or they don't care what happens to you." He picked up the telephone, glanced over his shoulder, and added with a hint of reprimand. "Which is it?"
> 
> "Neder." The boy replied, "Mon perè's de greatest an' he don't answer to de likes of you."
> 
> "Just give me your phone number so I can make arrangements to get you home." The doctor said, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed and forget the entire incident. 
> 
> "I'll call. De number's unlisted." The boy reached out and the doctor gave him the telephone receiver, allowing him to call his parents. The boy turned his back to the doctor, deliberately hiding the doctor's view of the numbers he was dialing. 
> 
> "Tante, it's me."
> 
> The boy pulled the receiver away from his ear as a loud pitched female's voice shouted with delight over hearing the boy's voice. He managed to speak after assuring the woman he was safe. "Dis man's gonna tell you where I am an' papa can come get me."
> 
> The doctor took the telephone and spoke to the woman on the other end. After assuring the woman the child was healthy and safe, the rest of the conversation was pleasant. She mentioned the boy's brother had just returned home and would be picking the child up very soon. He hung up the receiver and announced, "I guess we wait for your father."
> 
> Patience was never one of Marius Boudreaux's strongest virtues, nor did he appreciate his private life disturbed, much less at this ungodly hour by his sworn enemy. With an aggravated sigh of annoyance, he closed the book he was reading, glanced at the messenger, and said. "Jean-Luc better 'ave a good reason to be comin' 'ere."
> 
> "I do." The Thieves Guild leader replied, walking into the room unannounced. Several men Marius recognized as members of the Thieves Guild followed him. From the angry expression on LeBeau's face, Marius knew something serious had happened and it involved the Assassins. He quickly got to his feet.
> 
> As if on clue, several men appeared out of nowhere and moved into position, ready to defend Marius if the need should arise. 
> 
> Both Guild Masters stared at the other waiting for the other to speak, but neither spoke. The tension between the two warring factions was thick. 
> 
> "What's dis all 'bout, Jean-Luc?" Marius asked, watching the men around him grow nervous. He knew he had to defuse the situation quickly or risk Assassin and Thief blood before the night was over. 
> 
> "Desirè admitted de truth to us, Marius." LeBeau declared, eyeing the Assassins with a threatening glare. He turned back to Boudreaux. "She's outta my life an' no longer your spy, so your plan didn' work."
> 
> "Desirè was your wife, Jean-Luc. De Assassins had nothin' to do wit' her nor did we put a gun to your head an' make you marry de woman."
> 
> "What 'bout de drug Desirè used on Jean-Luc?" Jacques stepped in front of LeBeau and pointed an accusing finger at Boudreaux. "Where did she get dat mind alterin' potion?"
> 
> "You dare accuse us, you thievin' trash?" Julien shouted. 
> 
> "Julien, pas maintenant." He ordered, waiting for his son to back down. Julien shot him a glare that would have frightened most men, but Marius ignored it. He was growing tired of his son's resentment and the risk Julien was constantly putting the guild in with his threats of starting a guild war. He looked at Benoit. "If de Assassins wanted you dead, Thief, you would be. Assassins don' waste time usin' worthless potions when de direct approach is more personal, non?" 
> 
> "An' dat can still be arrange." Julien taunted.
> 
> "You already done dat tonight, uh Julien." Jacques replied in an incriminating voice.
> 
> "What's dat suppose to mean?" Marius demanded. He might disagree with Julien's methods, but nobody was going to come into his home and accuse his son of anything underhanded without proof. It wouldn't surprise him if his son was guilty, but that was a private family matter he would take care of himself.
> 
> Jean-Luc placed his hand on his brother-in-law's arm, stopping Jacques Benoit from answering the question. Instead, LeBeau answered, surprising Marius with the underlying accusation. "My son's missin', Marius. Desirè claims you wanted to kill 'em to start a war."
> 
> "Remy's missin'?" A tiny voice asked.
> 
> Marius' eyes widened, shocked to hear his daughter's voice. "Bella?" He found his daughter standing at the top of the stairs. Waiting for her to come down, he picked her up and held her in his arms. "What are you doin' up?" 
> 
> The ten-year old girl looked around at the men gathered in the room. She spoke to Jean-Luc, concerned for her missing friend. "Remy's alright isn't he?"
> 
> LeBeau glanced at Benoit, and then back at Marius before answering the young girl. "We don' know, petite."
> 
> Belladonna's blue eyes sparkled. "Monsieur LeBeau, Perè would never hurt Remy. He let him an' Lapin spend de night an' told dem a lot of stories." She hugged her father and smiled. "Didn' you, Perè."
> 
> "Oui, Bella." Marius returned the hug and then addressed his uninvited guests. "I give you my word, Jean-Luc. Remy hasn't been 'ere." He turned to his son, eyed the young man with a suspicious stare. "Julien?"
> 
> "I haven' laid a hand on dat brat."
> 
> The denial worried Marius. His son hadn't denied seeing the boy but denied harming him. Something didn't add up. "Julien, if you know anythin'."
> 
> "I said I didn't touch 'em." His son snapped angrily. Balling his hands into fists, he shouted. "You allow dis trash in 'ere an' let dem accuse me of dumpin' some mutant imp in de swamps…."
> 
> "We didn' say anythin' 'bout de swamps." Jean-Luc grabbed Julien, jerked the younger man in front of him, and shook him harshly. "How you know Remy was taken to de swamps?"
> 
> Marius lowered his daughter to her feet and rushed to separate the two men. He stepped in between the two, and turned to his son. "Julien, where's Remy?"
> 
> His son stared at LeBeau and laughed. "Ask your wife, Thief."
> 
> LeBeau opened his mouth to speak but another spoke instead.
> 
> "I don' like dat woman. She called me a dirty name an' told me to get outta her house an' never come back." Belladonna revealed. "She said I couldn't see Remy anymore." 
> 
> "Bella," Marius returned to his daughter, dropped down to his knee, and spoke gently to the girl. "Did dat woman hurt you?"
> 
> "Non, Perè, but she slapped Remy after he asked her why I had to leave. Desirè den said 'dat was her reason." She smiled at her father and confessed an act of vandalism. "I left but I slashed de tires on dat fancy car of hers b'fore I did."
> 
> "Did you hear her threaten Remy, petite?"
> 
> "Non." The girl answered.
> 
> "You go back to bed, Bella. We'll find de boy. I promise you." Marius waited until his daughter had returned to her upstairs bedroom, shut the door, and was satisfied she wasn't eavesdropping before he returned to the others in the room. He didn't waste words as he advanced on his son. "Julien, you tell Jean-Luc where de boy is or so help me. I'll disinherit you right now."
> 
> "You don' have de guts, old man." His son grinned maniacally.
> 
> "Try me." Marius countered. To illustrate his point, he snapped his fingers and three of his men stepped forward. "I give you a choice, mon fils. You can either tell us de truth or I'll have you dragged out of 'ere an' you can take your chances wit' Jean-Luc an' his men. Nothin' more dangerous dan a father's anger over de loss of his child." He narrowed his eyes. "Now for de last time, where's Remy?"
> 
> Julien hesitated, debating to himself if his father was bluffing or not.
> 
> "Take 'em." Marius ordered his men. He glanced at LeBeau. "Do wit' 'em as you wish, Thief. I no longer have a son."
> 
> "Perè wait." His son spoke up frantically. "I'll tell dem everythin'."
> 
> Marius raised his hand and the men stopped. "Where's de boy?"
> 
> "Desirè planned de whole thing." Julien admitted. "She wanted a Guild war jus' like I did. Desirè had it planned for her to marry Jean-Luc in Paris after usin' de mind alterin' drug on him. Wit' her in control, Desirè would manipulate him into declarin' war on our guild, but dat voodoo witch interfered." Julien revealed, unconcerned over the mutters coming from the men standing around him. He continued. "When dat plan failed, Desirè came to me wit' de idea of takin' one of her step-children an' killin' dem. She was sure her husband would seek revenge by declarin' war on de Assassins." 
> 
> "Her own child?" Marius shouted in disbelief. "What kind of a monster would murder her own child to start a war?" He glared at his son. "Or a son who would associate wit' de enemy in killin' a child."
> 
> "I've got nothin' to be ashamed of, Perè. Wit' de L' Couteau Du Destin missin', you would have declared war an' thought nothin' more 'bout it." Julien said with another devious grin. He pulled out the priceless weapon and placed it on a nearby table. "If I had my way, Henri would be de one dead, not some worthless reject LeBeau pulled out of a city dumpster."
> 
> Marius yanked his son closer and then shoved him towards the door. "You're showin' us where dat chile was taken an' for your sake, he better be alive." 
> 
> Shoved out into the darkness, Julien staggered to remain on his feet as both members of the Thieves and Assassins Guild followed him out. He shouted at his father. "You're turnin' me over to dese Thieves if dat brat is dead? What kinda Assassin would do dat?"
> 
> "A father." Marius said simply. The group followed close behind Julien Boudreaux as they made their way back to the swamps.
> 
> Tante heard the door open and rushed to the foyer. Thankful Henri and Remy were home, she dropped to her knees and pulled the child to him. Taking her time, she hugged him just to reassure herself that he was safe. 
> 
> She ran her fingers through the boy's hair and looked up at Henri. "Bernard's waitin' for you in Jean's den. He said several of de men went to Marius' demandin' Remy's safe return. You've got to stop 'em b'fore dere's trouble."
> 
> Henri nodded, patted his brother on the shoulders, and left the two alone.
> 
> "Let's get you upstairs an' into bed." Tante said, allowing the boy to cling to her as the two climbed the stairs.
> 
> Henri and Bernard rushed out of the Boudreaux home, and headed in the direction one of the men guarding the house had told him. With peace at stake, neither guild wanted to be responsible for starting a war.
> 
> Allowed to use a small motor boat, the two thieves moved through the swampy water using a lantern as their only source of light to lead them.
> 
> Jean-Luc was the first to reach the deserted slope Julien Boudreaux had told the group where to find Remy. He called out to his son, believing the boy would still be alive. He turned quickly and his eyes caught a glimpse of something sticking out of the marsh. "Jacques, get over 'ere."
> 
> Benoit quickly climbed the slope, three others carrying lanterns followed behind him. The lanterns gave off an eerie glow, casting a yellowish tint to the swamps. 
> 
> "You find somethin'?" Benoit asked, holding a lantern up and searching the area himself. LeBeau pointed at the ground and Jacques shined the lantern in that direction.
> 
> A torn piece of material came into view and Jean-Luc reached down and picked it up. "It's Remy's." He said, recognizing the fabric from his son's nightgown. Feeling as if his heart had jumped into his throat, his mind could only think of how his young son's life had ended so tragically. Squeezing the material in his hand, he noticed the alligator tracks on the ground where he had picked up the ripped material and got sick to his stomach. 
> 
> He felt Jacques' hand on his back, offering unheard words he knew spoke of condolence and support but the words meant nothing. He couldn't be consoled. Julien's voice interrupted his thoughts. His grief was replaced with anger and he turned it on the man he held responsible. "Where is he, Julien?" He shouted at the assassin. The light from several lanterns allowed him to see Boudreaux's son without any hindrance. 
> 
> For the first time in his life, Julien Boudreaux was afraid. He tried to run but several hands grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. The mud and wet grass soaked into his clothes, chilling him although the night was hot and muggy. He tried to get to his feet, but the marsh made footing slippery and he fell face down into the bog. 
> 
> LeBeau grabbed the back of Julien's shirt and hauled him to his feet. "I'm not goin' let you die quickly, Julien." He shoved the younger man around, catching Boudreaux by the collar and jerking him forward. "Nobody's gonna 'elp you when you scream for help. I want you to know how mon petite fils felt when he died."
> 
> In his anger, he didn't hear someone screaming his name until the sound of feet splashing through water caught his attention.
> 
> "Perè non." Henri rushed to his father's side and pulled him away from the assassin. His son reached out, placed a gentile hand on his arm and squeezed it. "Remy's alive." Henri revealed, catching his breath in between gasping words. "He's home safe wit' Tante."
> 
> The distrait father stared at his eldest son, unsure of the words spoken. He uttered one word, "Remy?"
> 
> "Alive, Perè." Henri said, his voice serious. "On my honor as a thief."
> 
> The news overwhelmed him, sapping his strength leaving him weak. He felt himself falling, but he never touched the ground as powerful hands held him up. He glanced into the face of one of the men supporting him and sighed exhaustingly his appreciation. "Merci, Bernard."
> 
> "Vous êtes bienvenu, Jean-Luc." LeBranche answered, allowing the guild leader to stand without assistance. "You ready to go home?"
> 
> "Oui, but first dere's another matter dat must be addressed." He moved to the assassin leader standing near the end of the slope. Marius had not spoken nor intervened in his son's apparent execution. 
> 
> "B'efore you say anything, Jean-Luc," Marius held up a hand, stopping LeBeau from speaking with his sworn enemy. "We both were manipulated by someone we bot' considered loyal. Dis night dere is peace b'tween our Guilds, but it will be a fragile peace. De first to break it, be it Thief or Assassin, war is declared." 
> 
> With those last words, Marius Boudreaux and his men disappeared into the night, leaving Jean-Luc, Henri, Bernard, Jacques, and four members of the thieves' guild standing alone in the swamps.
> 
> "Let's go home." The guild leader said, thankful the long night was finally over.
> 
> Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Tante waited for the happy family reunion to be over. Remy had finally fallen asleep but not before telling everyone who would listen the description of his rescuer. The adults tried not to laugh, but after another description, Henri and Theresa laughed aloud, unable to keep a straight face.
> 
> Angry nobody believed him, Remy sulked until his father told him the swamps played tricks on people. Satisfied with the answer, the boy seemed contented and fell asleep.
> 
> Henri and Therese followed their father down the stairs, their laughter concealed as to not wake their over imaginative brother. Regaining his composure, Henri told the family the news he and Vincent had gathered on Desirè. "Dere's no record, paper work of a marriage, Perè. It was a sham an' she's not legally entitled to anythin'."
> 
> "I've got a good feelin' we've seen de last of Desirè." Tante announced proudly. She couldn't explain it, but she knew they would never see the gold digger again. There was something in the air that made everything seem right again. She turned to Jean-Luc. "Jean, 'bout Remy's so-called rescuer."
> 
> Therese giggled, quickly covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing aloud. "Tante, he was seeing things. Don't tell me you believe what he said he saw? I mean, come on." She glanced at Henri, snorting. "How did he describe the guy again? Tall with bright red eyes?"
> 
> "Don't forget de fangs," Henri added, smiling.
> 
> "How could I forget." She laughed again. "Oh and the glowing red diamond in the middle of the forehead."
> 
> The family made their way to the family room, thankful everything had gotten back to normal.
> 
> The End!!!


End file.
